Dino Thunder: The Green Ranger
by TyForestWrites2
Summary: (Book I) Stryder Oliver is the adopted son of Tommy Oliver. After the Dino Rangers appear, he finds a strange green rock... What is it? First fanfic. Please don't hate. Trust me, it's not nearly as bad or cliche as the summary would have you believe. (Kira Ford x OC)
1. Prologue Part 1: Day of the Dino

**Hey guys, this is TyForestGames! This is my first fanfic (first written on Wattpad), so please don't hate if something rubs you the wrong way. Also it's a Power Rangers one based off my favorite season: Dino Thunder. I'm going to be starting out with the events leading up to the story. So enjoy!**

 **XXX**

 **Prologue Part 1: Day of the Dino**

 **Stryder's POV**

 **Before the events of Day of the Dino Part 1**

My name is Stryder and my life kind of sucks. My parents are, or should I say were, experts in paleontology and ancient fossils. Basically, they research dinosaurs. Due to this, I developed a fascination for dinosaurs that is still stuck to me despite growing up into a teenager. My parents worked with two guys named Dr. Anton Mercer and Dr. Tommy Oliver. Anton always seemed to have the same expression on his face and I found him a bit boring. Tommy, however, was really kind and smart. One day, all of them had to go on a research trip to some random island I didn't necessarily cared about for a few days. So I stayed at home while they went to the island.

Then everything went to hell.

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Day of the Dino Part 1**

The island somehow exploded. I was in the middle of watching TV when the show was interrupted by one of those "Breaking News" things announcing the island blew up. As soon as I saw that, I rushed to the phone and called my parents. No answer. I called again with the same result. The next day, I received the call I expected.

"I'm deeply sorry to report that your parents have unfortunately perished in the mysterious island explosion."

I don't think I could've hit a more depressing moment in my life. It took one phone call and suddenly I was a teenage orphan. The only consolation was my two friends, Kira and Ethan, who visited me from time to time... Separately of course. Even on summer break, the two wouldn't be caught dead near each other. Shortly after the funeral, Tommy actually took me in and adopted me. Soon, he was hired by Reefside High School and became a science teacher. And let me tell you, the first day was eventful.

Kira, Ethan, and a jock named Conner McNight all got detention. And Dr. O was charged to keep responsibility for them. I believe the conversation between him and Principal Randall went like:

"Actually, I have plans to go to a museum outside of town," Dr. O began to say before Randall interrupted him.

"Perfect!" she said, "Take the little monsters with you! That should be sufficient torture for them."

After all of that, Kira pulled me aside and asked, "Why the heck didn't you stand up to Randall when she punished me?"

"Sorry," I apologized, "I _would_ have, but she's pretty darn scary."

Kira glared daggers at me, which caused me to back up and stutter, "Okay, you're _both_ pretty scary. Sorry, but I'll admit, I didn't want to risk detention on the first day of school."

Kira sighed, "Alright, fine. You have a point. See you later, I guess."

"See ya."

Oh, I should probably mention this now, I've always had a bit of a crush on Kira. But it was one of those 'don't want to ruin the friendship' kind of things, so I never had the guts to tell her.

The next day, the two of us barely talked to one another, which was weird, because we also never met up after school to talk. Instead, I saw her talking with Conner and Ethan. That shocked me. A musician, a geek, and a jock were all having a conversation _without_ killing one of the others.

I shook my head and thought, 'Whatever. I don't decide who they befriend.'

So I just started walking home.

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Day of the Dino Part 2**

Well, this was a rather hectic day. When I got to school today, I overheard Cassidy Cornell, the school reporter (not a very good one, but a reporter nonetheless), ask Kira about the day before when Kira was kidnapped. That got my attention. Kidnapped?! Luckily, my worry didn't last long, since Kira didn't seem to know what the heck Cassidy was talking about.

When she came and sat next to me, I whispered, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," she replied, "Just Cassidy being Cassidy."

Yeah, that seemed about right. Suddenly, the room started shaking like an earthquake had hit. Everyone looked outside to see that the sky had turned an unusual shade of black and lightning was striking. Then Devin, Cassidy's assistant/slave, ran into the classroom and started saying some weird stuff. The one part that caught my attention was 'mechanical dinosaurs attacking downtown'. What?! Devin has said some pretty dumb things before, but this just took the cake.

"Grab your camera!" Cassidy ordered him.

"Hold it, you two!" Dr. O called out, but was interrupted by Principal Randall on the intercom, an order to evacuate, giving Cassidy and Devin the chance the slip out the door.

As everyone walked out of the room, I walked up to Tommy and asked, "What do I do?"

"Just go back home," he said, "Don't worry, I just gotta make sure everyone gets out safely."

And without a second thought, I high tailed it home.

After the events of the past few days, I thought nothing could surprise me. I was dead wrong. Apparently, when those mecha-dinos were attacking, a new Power Rangers team appeared and subdued them, taking over them and using them to taking down this giant flying ship. Now we have the Power Rangers Dino Thunder protecting us from evil monsters... Geez, what a week.

 **XXX**

 **Hopefully, the paragraphs are spaced, because I'm writing this on the app and the preview isn't exactly giving me a good vibe. Oh well. So what'd you guys think? Till next time guys!**


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Next Week or So

**Prologue Part 2: The Next Week or So**

 **Stryder's POV**

 **After the events of Wave Goodbye**

Remember what I said about last time being 'what a week'? Well things got crazier. I was in the city, just out wandering around(I seem to do that a lot lately), when these freaky dinosaur things started attacking. I at least knew how to fight, and I fended off a few before they started to overpower me. Just when I thought I was a goner, the Yellow Ranger leaped in and saved me.

"Thanks," I groaned in pain.

"Just stay down," she replied, "I'll take care of the Tyrranodrones."

I raised an eyebrow when I heard her voice. It sounded oddly familiar, but that could just be the weird distortion the helmet made to her voice. Whatever the case, I let her take care of the monsters before taking off.

The next day, it was pretty normal, except I noticed something on Kira's wrist. It was a weird wristband with a yellow rock in the middle.

When I asked her about it, she simply replied with a glare, "It's nothing. Just a wristband."

So I didn't ask about it again.

Also, forgot to mention, before the whole getting attacked by dinosaur things, I noticed Kira hanging out in Hayley's Cyberspace. I walked in, sat down, and asked her why on earth she was here. She said that Hayley offered her a job to sing there and I congratulated her. Then a guy named Trent Fernandez walked in. I recognized him as the new kid and pointed him out. The guy also just started working here.

As soon as Kira set eyes on him, I knew I was in trouble. Great. My crush has a crush on someone else... That's depressing...

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Legacy of Power**

After the hectic events of the past few days, something really weird happened. Dr.O just disappeared. I don't know what happened to him. In fact, no one knows what happened to him. He never showed up at school or at home... Where is he?

 **XXX**

 **After the events of Back in Black**

Okay... I've officially decided that my life has turned weird. Dr. O just reappeared and wouldn't give me a direct answer about where he went.

What is he hiding?

In Ranger news, there's a new addition: The Black Ranger. He's pretty cool, I guess. But soon afterward, my life changed forever...

 **XXX**

 **Next up... The REAL story begins! Till next time guys!**


	3. Chapter 1: Going Green Part 1

**Going Green Part 1**

 **Stryder's POV**

 **Before the events in Diva in Distress**

This is where my life changed. The day started off normal enough. The only noticeable difference being that I had to walk home due to Dr. O having to stay late to grade papers. I was about halfway through the woods to the house when I noticed something... Shining on the ground next to a rock.

Naturally curious, I walked over, knelt down, and picked it up. It was a strange, glowing green crystal no bigger than a golf ball. I examined it for a bit before putting it in my pocket. I'll have to show it to Dr. O later. Maybe he would know what the thing was. So I continued walking.

No sooner after I got three steps away, I was punched to the ground. When got up, I saw that I was surrounded by those dino things from the city.

'Tyrranodrones,' I thought, remembering what the Yellow Ranger called them.

And, just like the city, I fought them off, but was overwhelmed by numbers. I was knocked to the ground and when I got back up, one of them charged. My instincts kicked in and attempted a karate chop. But when I did, something weird happened. Before my hand connected, green energy covered my hand and when it connected, the drone was sliced in half from the head down and it dissipated. I stepped back in alarm at what I just did.

"What... the heck... was that?!" I said out loud, "What on earth just happened?!"

No time to think about it now. More of the drones charged and I responded with another slash, cutting them open at the waist.

In just a matter of seconds, all the drones had dissipated. I just stood there, just thinking about what I just did and how on earth I did it. Then I heard a weird noise coming from my pocket and I pulled out the crystal. It was shining a bit brighter than usual.

As I stared at it, I saw the image of a green dinosaur. I didn't get a good look at it because it zoomed by too fast, but I noticed that it had a head like a T-Rex but the snout was longer and shorter. I blinked my eyes and the image was gone. So, I started walking back home deep in thought.

 **XXX**

 **So that was the first part of the real story. Oh, and if your wondering what Stryder's power looks like, here's an example: Remember in Dragon Ball Super, where Goku Black/Zamasu has an ability to create that ki dagger thing with his hand? Just imagine that, only green energy. Till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 2: Going Green Part 2

**Chapter 2: Going Green Part 2**

When I got home, I called out, "Dr. O! You here yet?"

No answer. Must still be at school. I walked through the kitchen to get to my room. Suddenly, tripped up on the rug next to the table. Geez, when did I trip on nothing? So I grabbed the nearest thing to keep myself from falling: a small T-Rex skeleton model. In doing so, I had pulled down the model's lower jaw. Just as I thought my life couldn't get any stranger, a small portion of the floor opened up, revealing a spiral staircase. My eyes widened and, once again, curiosity got the best of me and I walked down.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the steps, the trap door closed behind me. The place I found myself in was amazing. It appeared to be a laboratory built into a cave with desks here and there. The most noticeable part of the room was the giant desk with a 2 by 3 stack of computers in screen saver mode. I also saw a symbol on the wall that looked awfully familiar. It was a gold T-Rex footprint inside a golden ring. Where have I seen that emblem before?

'Man,' I thought, 'Ethan would love this place.'

Then I heard the crystal make that weird noise again. I pulled it out and it seemed to pull my hand towards something. I looked in the direction it was pulling and saw an open briefcase. I walked over to it and looked inside it. There was a silver rectangular thing in there with a bunch of marks on. But in the middle of it was a small hole.

Just big enough for my crystal.

As soon as I picked it up, I realized it was one of those bendable bracelets I see in stores, but this one was different somehow. It looked somewhat... familiar...

I brought the green rock close to it and the closer the two got, the stronger the pull became, like a magnet. Suddenly, the crystal flew out of my hand and into the bracelet's hole. Then the bracelet, I kid you not, attached itself to my left wrist. I jumped back in surprise. Just then, the wristband changed into what looked like a green, mechanical dinosaur head.

It looked exactly like the head in my vision.

Why am I getting so much déjà vu today?! I didn't have time to think about it, because the trap door at the top of the stair case opened. So I dived behind a nearby desk and peeked out to see who it was.

It was Dr. O. What was he doing here? Sure, this place was under his house, but still! Then I noticed something on his left wrist. It was a wristband just like mine, except his had a black crystal. Yippee! More déjà vu! He kept walking until he noticed the empty briefcase. He ran over to the case and seemed to be on the verge of freaking out.

So he brought the wrist to his mouth and said, "Can anyone read me? I need assistance."

I raised an eyebrow when a static response came. I couldn't make it out but Tommy replied, "I need you here at the lab right now. We've got trouble."

I still couldn't hear the response clearly, but the voice sounded feminine. So I waited for about two or three minutes before one of the cave walls opened like a garage door. My eyes widened when I saw who walked through.

It was Kira. Now I was confused beyond comprehension. What the heck was she doing here?! I could barely understand Dr. O being here, but Kira?

Before I could think about it anymore, Dr. O said to her, "Good. You're here. We've got a situation."

"So I heard," Kira said, "What's happened?"

"The new morpher was stolen. I need your help finding it."

Wait... _new morpher_?! What on earth is going on?! In fact, Kira seemed almost as confused as I was.

"New morpher? You mean, you found another Dino gem?"

"Found, yes. Acquired, no. I left the morpher in that briefcase when I left, and when I come back, it's gone. One of Mesogog's men must have found this place and stole the morpher so we can't use it. The thief couldn't have gotten far. Morph and try to find them."

"You got it."

What happened next took the cake when it came to today's surprises. Kira held out her left hand showing her bracelet and it transformed into a mechanical, yellow pterodactyl head.

Then she yelled, "Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!"

So many puzzle pieces clicked into my mind, it made me feel like a complete idiot. The bracelets, Kira's sudden friendship with Conner and Ethan, Dr. O's refusal to tell me anything, the emblem on the wall... It was because they were the Power Rangers. Kira was yellow, Tommy was black, Conner was red, and Ethan was blue. I looked at the morpher on my wrist and realized, for better or worse, I was now one of them.

Then another thing occurred to me. I wasn't supposed to see any of this. So I looked at the opening in the cave wall and back to my teacher and best friend. They both had their back turned. So I made a split second decision: I made a run for it.

Unfortunately, they heard my footsteps. But they also didn't seem to know it was me.

I heard Dr. O shout, "That must be the thief! After him!"

No turning back now. I exited the cave and burst out into the woods.

 **XXX**

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed. Till next time guys!**


	5. Chapter 3: Going Green Part 3

**Chapter 3: Going Green Part 3**

As soon as I ran into the woods, I ran to the nearest tree and climbed up it so that I hid behind the tree trunk.

Soon, Kira/Yellow Ranger burst into the forest and yelled, "Okay! I know you're out there! Show yourself!"

I looked at the morpher on my wrist and thought, 'What'd she say again that allowed her to morph?'

So I brought the morpher to my mouth, pressed the button, and whispered, "Dino Thunder. Power up."

Thus, I morphed into the new Green Ranger. The suit looked like a recolor of the Red Ranger's only it had a diamond pattern down the middle of the back. The helmet was also similar to the Red Ranger's, only the lines that outline the visor were longer.

Feeling pretty proud of myself, I jumped off the tree and landed just a few yards away from Kira. Even though I couldn't see her face, I could still imagine her shocked face.

"W-What the?!" She stuttered before her attitude switched back to serious, "Who are you?"

I wanted to tell her it was me. I really did. And in hindsight, I probably should have. But I guess I was too scared what the consequences would be if they did figure it out.

"You don't need to know my name," I said plainly, hoping the helmet distorted my voice enough, "Just know that I'm on your side."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Kira asked, taking a few steps towards me.

I'll admit, she had a fair point. I did just basically steal the morpher, and try to run away with it. Even if. It was sort of an accident.

But before I could give an explanation, a strange voice in my mind spoke, 'You're pathetic. Allow me.'

Before I even knew what was happening, my mind went blank. I couldn't see or feel anything for a few seconds. When I gained control of myself again, I saw that my fist was in front of me and Kira was flat on the ground further back.

'Oh crap,' I thought before saying, "Whoa! I did NOT mean to do that!"

But words could not save me now. Kira got up, and I could tell she was mightily ticked off.

"Ptera Grips!" She yelled, and then her weapons appeared out of nowhere.

And the fight began. It started off relatively well. I managed to dodge two of her swings and push her back. I didn't want to hurt her, but she was giving me limited options. Soon, I backed away and suddenly my belt started glowing.

And thus, my weapon appeared. It was a curved dagger with a green hilt with white highlights and a white blade as tall as my head.

The words popped in my head, "Spino Dagger!"

I kept parrying her attacks and pushing her back. Unfortunately, she got a lucky shot, along with a few more hard hits, and I was on the ground.

And the voice spoke again, 'As I said. Pathetic. Don't let such a small threat defeat you. You require my assistance once more.'

Before I could protest, my mind went blank for a few more seconds. When I came to, my leg was coming down like it just kicked and Kira had just slammed into a tree trunk. My eyes widened as she suddenly demorphed back into herself.

I ran over to her, felt her pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Good,' I thought, 'She's still alive.'

"Kira!"

I turned and saw Conner/Red Ranger and Ethan/Blue Ranger running towards me, weapons at the ready.

I got up and started running, not daring to look back.

 **XXX**

 **Whoever that voice is, he's a jerk. Till next time guys!**


	6. Chapter 4: Insert Possession Joke Here

**Chapter 4: Insert Possession Joke Here**

 **Kira's POV**

I am so going to kill that guy next time I see him. When I woke up, I was on a leather chair in the lab surrounded by Dr. O, Conner, and Ethan.

"Finally, you're awake," Conner said, "Enjoy the nap?"

"Shut up Conner," I groaned, grabbing my head in pain, "Man, that guy really put a number on me."

"Who was that guy anyway?" Ethan asked.

"No idea," I admitted, "Wouldn't tell me who he was. But next time I see him, I'm going to figure out who he is. After I beat the crap out of him."

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

Well... that happened.

After that little skirmish, I decided that I was definitely not going to tell them who I was. Also, I can't find a way to demorph. It also definitely didn't help that I had another voice in my head telling me to let him take over. Speaking of whom...

'Who are you anyway?' I thought, 'Why and how are you in my head?'

'Why and how you do not need to know,' the voice answered, 'But, my name... is Fossilador.'

'Okay...' I thought, confused at the weird prehistoric name, but whatever.

Before I could think of anything else to say, the earth shook, sending me toppling to the ground. I looked around when I got back up and saw a giant... Thing. From what I could tell, it looked like a cross between a raptor and a praying mantis. I didn't have to worry about it for long though, because the Power Rangers' Megazord appeared and began fighting it. I wasn't too worried now. The Megazord was pummeling the monster. But then a portal opened in the sky and I knew things were about to get complicated.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

Apparently, Mesogog didn't want us to have a break. Only a few minutes after I woke up, a monster appeared on the radar, not far from our location. It wasn't much of a fight though. We fought a little bit, then destroyed it with the Z-Rex Blaster. Then, like all monsters, it grew fifty stories tall. We called in the Megazord and started beating him up again. However, things got... complicated after that. A giant invisiportal opened up in the sky and something popped out of it.

It was a Biozord. I didn't know a whole lot about dinosaurs, even after this whole Power Rangers deal, but I least knew what it resembled. It looked like a mechanical Spinosaurus. When it attacked, I could immediately tell that thing's back spine was sharp. How could I tell? Because it was attacking us with it.

"Dr. O?" Ethan called through the com link, "You know what the deal with this thing is?"

"The Spinozord," Dr. O answered, "Mesogog must really want us out of his way. This zord, without a proper master, is too unstable and wild. We won't be able to tame it easily."

"So what do we do?" Conner asked.

"Hold it back, but don't destroy it. It's actually one of the more powerful zords, rivaling the Tyrannozord. It would be useful to the team."

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

It was at that point I knew they needed help. I didn't know how to, but I just knew I needed to. As soon as I started running towards them, though, my head suddenly began hurting like crazy.

As I grasped my head in pain, Fossilador simply said, 'No.'

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" I screamed out loud.

The pain didn't stop as Fossilador kept protesting. He even took over my head a few more times while I ran to the Megazord and Spinozord. I leaned against a tree, the pain becoming unbearable. I stared at the Spinozord for a few seconds. Then suddenly, I somehow knew what to do.

Despite the immense amount of pain, I raised my left fist in the air and yelled, "Spinozord!"

"NO!!!" Fossilador screamed, but it was too late.

As I felt myself gain control of the Spinozord, I felt a presence rush out of my mind and I found a sense of relief as the pain disappeared. Then I looked up at my new zord. Instead of its dull coloration, it had changed to bright green with white highlights. I smirked as the zord looked at me, as if expecting orders.

"Spinozord!" I commanded, "Attack the monster!"

It turned to the monster and charged with unnatural speed and began slicing and dicing with it's back spine. After about half a minute of that, I jumped up into my zord and a control console appeared in front of me."

"Combine power!" I said, and my zord began to change.

The head, arms, and legs all retracted into the torso, leaving only the spine and tail. Then it attached the Megazord's back, basically giving it a spine and tail.

Sudden I found myself in the main control room of the Megazord. Right next to Kira. Awkward didn't even _begin_ to describe the situation I was in.

"What the heck?!" Kira exclaimed, "How did you-"

"You wanted help?" I asked, "Well you got it."

I could tell it took all her willpower not to walk over and beat me senseless. But she reluctantly turned back to the weakened monster.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, "Let's just get this over with."

"Thank you," I said, "Let's go!"

The Megazord jumped in the air and started a front flip.

"Dino Back Slash!" I yelled.

"NOOO!" the monster yelled before it was cut in half from the head down by the spine.

Soon afterward, we all jumped out of the zords and I knew I had some explaining to do.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

I don't know what to think about this guy. One minute, he's fighting me, and the next he's helping us? What was with this guy.

As soon as we jumped out of the Megazord, I made sure to walk up and punch him in the helmet, knocking him down.

"Whoa!" Conner said as he and Ethan restrained me, "Calm down!"

"No. No," the Green Ranger said as he got back up, "I deserved that."

"Yes, you did!" I yelled, "and more!"

"Seriously!" Ethan exclaimed, "Cool it!"

I obeyed and stopped struggling. I looked at our new 'ally' and he appeared to have his head down in shame.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't in control of myself. But like I said earlier, I'm not against you... Kira."

My eyes widened when he said my name. How did he know?

"I saw you morph back at the lab. And once I saw who you were, I put two and two together and figured out who you guys were, Conner, Ethan, Tommy."

We all looked at each other and said, "Power down!" thus demorphing.

"Okay... So you know who we are," Conner said, "What else do you know?"

"To be honest, nothing else. I just figured out all of this today. And apparently I still have a lot to learn. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

He turned to leave, but before he could get away, I said, "Why won't you at least tell us who you are? You know who we are. It would only be fair."

He lowered his head a bit as if he was actually considering it. But in the end, he shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry it has to be like that, but I hope you'll learn to trust me. Goodbye."

And with that, he jumped in his zord and took off.

 **XXX**

 **Yeah, the voice was Fossilador. We won't be seeing him for a while, but he will come back. Till next time guys!**


	7. Chapter 5: Diva in Distress

**Chapter 5: Diva in Distress**

 **During the events of Diva in Distress (duh)**

 **Stryder's POV**

Things have been going pretty well for my normal life after that. I've managed to find out how to demorph (Thanks to what the Rangers did in the forest) and managed to keep my morpher out of sight. I now hang out with Kira, Ethan, Conner, and occasionally Trent at Hayley's. Conner turned out to be not all that bad of a guy, he just wasn't very bright at times.

Today, Kira had finished her song on stage, but I could tell she was distracted by a lot of other people who were clearly not paying attention. After she was finished, she walked over to where we sat and we all started a conversation on how dumb the people not paying attention were.

Then Dr. O said, "Nobody appreciates good music these days. All you hear on the radio is the pop garbage."

"Yeah," Hayley said, walking over to us, "Like, what's her name? Kylee Styles?"

At the mention at that name, me and Kira looked at each other.

So I mouthed to her, 'Please don't them.'

To which she replied, 'Okay.'

When Conner tried to defend Kylee, me and Ethan began teasing him on how he thinks Kylee looks hot. After that, me and Kira confessed to once knowing her, but she got discovered and became a huge diva. They didn't believe us, but we heard that Kylee was coming to Reefside, so Kira said she would prove it.

Suddenly a man walked in the bar and started talking to Trent. When I saw who it was, I looked at Dr. O, who looked just as equally surprised.

We were just staring until Kira waved a hand in front of my face and said, "Hello? Earth to Stryder!"

"I don't believe it..." I muttered as me and Dr. O walked towards him.

"Anton Mercer," Dr. O said when he walked up, "I can't believe it..."

He held out his hand and Dr. Mercer took it. He then he held out his hand towards me, and I hesitatingly took it. Nothing against the guy, I just found it extremely unfair that he survived and my parents didn't.

"Tommy," he said turning back to Dr. O, "Tommy Oliver! And Stryder! How've you been?"

'Busy being an orphan,' I thought, 'Where were you?'

Then Trent said, "You know my dad?"

"You're dad?!" I exclaimed, "But your last name is-"

"Fernandez," Anton finished, "It's a long and complicated story. But more importantly, how are you?"

"I don't understand..." Dr. O began as Trent walked away, "I thought you were dead. I mean, the island was destroyed..."

"Well I was lucky Tommy. From the looks of things, we both were. And Stryder... I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay..." I say sadly before thinking, 'At least he's acknowledging it.'

Soon afterwards, I left Anton and Tommy to talk and Kira, Conner, and I headed towards the mall where Kylee Styles was.

 **XXX**

When we finally got to the front of the line, Kylee asked, "Who do you want me to make this out to?"

"Just write: 'To my old friend, Kira Ford'," Kira responded.

At the mention of Kira's name, Kylee stopped writing and said, "Kira?! Wow!! I haven't seen you in ages!"

As Kylee started giving air-kisses on Kira's cheeks, I whispered in Conner's ear, "Told ya so."

"Who's your friend?" Kylee asked, turning to Conner.

"Name's Conner, with an er," he answered, shaking her hand.

"And-" then she saw me and her expression went from cheerful to uncomfortable, "Stryder."

"Kylee," I replied with a less than happy attitude.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

Awkward couldn't even describe the situation. I should probably explain why.

You see... Stryder and Kylee used to, well, date. When Stryder saw what Kylee was becoming when she was discovered, he didn't like it one bit. They had a big fight and, ultimately, broke up. He said he hasn't regretted it, and I believe him. He hasn't acted a bit upset since he broke up with that diva, and he hasn't mentioned her once since telling me about it.

That is, until today. After an uncomfortable pause, we continued a small conversation before leaving.

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

Trust me, it was not at all heartening to see my ex-girlfriend again. Yet another reason to like Kira more. But I won't lie though, when my parents died, I at least expected one call from Kylee. But nope. I guess that goes with the whole diva business.

It definitely didn't help that when a monster came along, it stole her youth (I kid you not. That thing was weird.) and Kylee demanded that me and Kira take care of her until she got it back.

It got especially awkward when Kira's morpher started beeping and she had to go. I saw her apologize to me when she looked at me. So I was stuck in an awkward place with an old ex-girlfriend. I wanted to go help the Rangers so badly, but Kylee wouldn't let me go. Boy was I relieved when her youth was restored.

 **XXX**

"Sorry about leaving you with her," Kira apologized when she came back, "Something important came up."

"I understand," I replied, "Just don't do that again. Leave me with her, I mean."

"Don't worry. With luck, we'll never have to see her again."

"Amen."

Then she did something I didn't expect. She stepped forward and hugged me. For a few seconds, I forgot to hug back. When she pulled away, I could tell my face was bright red.

"Again, sorry," she said with a smile.

"Umm... Okay," I stuttered.

As she walked away, I thought, 'Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all.'

 **XXX**

 **Man, I was planning to make this a multi-parter (by that, I mean a chapter with multiple episodes), but it dragged on for so long, I decided to make it its own chapter. Till next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 6: Golden Boy

**Chapter 6: Golden Boy**

 **During the events of Golden Boy (duh)**

 **Stryder's POV**

Today, Trent needed a ride home, so me and Dr. O gave him one. Apparently his dad couldn't and I overheard Anton talking to him about Trent getting a new job. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Trent. His dad was trying to force him to do stuff that Trent wasn't comfortable with.

On the way to his house, Trent explained that his parents died in a cave-in and Anton took him in. It sounded exactly like what I've been through, only not an island explosion. Huh.

 **XXX**

"Hey," Dr. O asked, looking through the rear view mirror, "Are you two seeing this?"

Me and Trent looked back and saw a golden figure running behind us, actually keeping up with the truck.

"A big gold guy running like fifty miles an hour behind us?" Trent asked.

"Kind of hard to miss," I said.

Dr. O slammed on the brakes and the thing smashed into the car and flew a few feet back. We got out of the car and stared at it.

"What is that thing?" Trent asked.

"No idea..." I replied, "But I don't think the insurance company is gonna buy this story."

"No kidding," Tommy agreed.

Suddenly, the golden person's fists clenched and it came straight up onto its feet.

"Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?" it questioned.

"That'd be me," Dr. O answered.

"Then prepare for your demise," it growled, lunging forward.

Reacting swiftly, the science teacher pushed me and Trent out of the way before engaging the creature in battle. Whatever this thing was seemed to have the upper hand, so me and Trent jumped in to help. It was difficult, considering I had to hide my powers from the both of them.

Luckily, the Rangers showed up on motorcycles (when did they get those?) and started fighting. Kira/Yellow Ranger ran up to me and Trent after we had gotten pummeled to the side of the car.

"Stryder! Trent!" she exclaimed, "Are you two all right?"

"Yeah, we're fine," I said before realizing the obvious mistake she made, "But how do you know our names?"

"Uhhhh..." she said, realizing what she said.

After a minute or so of fighting, a guy named Zeltrax, some evil henchman dude, arrived and retreated along with Golden Boy.

 **XXX**

Later, we realized the extremes Anton would go to to get Trent out of Hayley's. He planned to shut down the establishment, so me, Dr. O, and Trent went to City Hall to try to find something to save the cafe.

Unfortunately, Zeltrax and Golden Boy showed up. Dr. O ordered me and Trent to take the councilwoman to safety, while he took care of it. After running for a minute, I stopped and told Trent to keep going.

I ducked into an alleyway and activated my morpher, "Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!"

I morphed into the Green Ranger and ran back towards Dr. O. By the time I got there, the other Rangers had shown up to fight. Kira didn't look too happy to see me, but at least looked grateful for the help.

After a while though, Goldenrod (at least that's what he calls himself), grew to giant size, forcing us to summon the zords. However, the battle did not go well for us. Goldenrod kept pummeling us until sparks started flying. That's when we noticed Dr. O/Black Ranger jump towards us. And with a series of super strikes, he took down Goldenrod. I kid you not.

Anyway, after that, the councilwoman helped us save the cafe. Otherwise, not much happened that I was aware of.

 **XXX**

 **Yeah, I know, sucky ending. I just couldn't come up with anything else. Till next time guys!**


	9. Chapter 7: Beneath the Surface

**Chapter 7: Beneath the Surface**

 **Do I really need to explain when the chapters take place anymore?**

 **Stryder's POV**

Today, Dr. O was taking us on a field trip to a dinosaur dig. Afterward, I had to gather my stuff, cause it was all out on my desk.

 **(A/N: Yeah, one of those moments like when the school bell rings for the next class, and you need to pack all your stuff away.)**

When I got up, I noticed Principal Randall in a digger's outfit talking with Dr. O.

What I heard was, "You'd be surprised at what interests me," She said while staring at him.

"Yeah... Uhh... I probably would." He smiled nervously.

"Shall we?" Principall Randall asked.

"Yeah, the bus is right outside." Dr. Oliver answered.

"You can dazzle me with fascinating fossil facts on the way."

She smirks and turns around, leaving Dr. O temporarily confused.

I walked up and asked, "Was she... hitting on you?"

"I sure hope not."

 **XXX**

"Hey, Dr. O?" Kira called out after a few minutes of checking stuff, "I think we found a... Uh... Morphosaurus."

"Sure... I'll be right there." Dr. O replied.

I overheard what they were saying and learned that they found a Dinozord egg. Unfortunately, we were attacked by Tyrranodrones and forced to fight them off. I even used my cutter ability when I was positive no one was looking.

Afterwards, Tommy took the egg back with him, and I thought the egg was in good hands. Emphasis on thought.

 **XXX**

Maybe an hour or so later, a zord and a monster started attacking... Well, I don't know what they were attacking, but they needed to be stopped! By the time I got there, the others were already trying to stop the zord. The zord resembled a Dimetrodon.

"Geez," I said once I got there, "It looks like a blue, four-legged Spinozord."

"That's what I said!" Conner exclaimed.

"Can we focus here?!" Kira scolded.

My zord put up a rather decent fight, but the spine on the Spinozord's back wasn't a match for the spinning saw on the Dimetrozord's. Even after changing into the Megazord to fight the monster, we still kept getting pummeled. In order to win, we would have to control the Dimetrozord.

Eventually though, Dr. O was able to regain control over it and we cut the monster down to size. The day went normal, except for the fact that Randall kept flirting with Dr. O. That's just weird.

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Ocean Alert**

We got a new zord, called the Stegazord, which acts like the Megazord's surfboard. Nothing else happened.

 **XXX**

 **If you're wondering what was up with Ocean Alert, let me clarify: I don't like that episode. I just don't. But since the Stegazord showed up, I had to include it. But next up is the White Ranger Saga! Can't wait! Till next time guys!**


	10. Chapter 8: White Thunder Part 1

**Chapter 8: White Thunder Part 1**

 **Stryder's POV**

Here's where things got from good to worse. We had all picked up a signal of a monster attacking the city. However, Kira/Yellow Ranger informed me that the monster appeared to be looking for something. I found that part surprising, but I'll admit that I was more surprised that she was talking to me like anybody else on the team. Was she actually starting to trust me?

Well, anyway, when we found the thing, I heard it say, "Where are you?"

"Hey!" Conner yelled, getting its attention, "Over here! Is there something we can help you with?"

"Red, Blue, Yellow, Green... Nope," it simply said looking at each of us, "I'm looking for something in basic White."

"You have any clue about what he's talking about?" Kira asked.

"Not one," I replied.

"No idea," Conner confirmed.

We all stood in a fighting stance, but before we could fight, a white blur zoomed in, hitting the monster over and over.

"What on earth?!" I exclaimed, "What is that?"

"I don't know," Ethan answered.

Suddenly, the monster exploded and the blur rushed off, faint laughter following it.

"You guys saw that, right?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Kira nodded, "But...what was that?"

"You guys should follow it," Tommy called over the com link, "See if you can find anything."

So we ran towards the direction the blur had gone. But we looked everywhere and couldn't find it.

"You guys see him?" Conner asked.

"I got nothing," Ethan answered.

"Look harder," a distorted and threatening voice stated, and we turned to see a White-clad Ranger with huge shoulder blades, black spikes, and a red visor standing there with his arms crossed.

"Who is that?" Kira questioned.

"And how come he gets the awesome suit?" I complained.

"This guy a friend of yours, Dr. O?" Conner spoke into his morpher.

"Never saw him before," Tommy answered.

Conner began to run towards the new Ranger, but I stopped him, saying, "Dude, I know you're not that bright, but really, that is just moronic."

I heard Kira snicker a bit, which made me quite proud.

However, the White Ranger stated, "You should listen to your friend. Because if you don't, I might be forced to do something I really don't want to."

"Like what?" Conner retorted.

"Let me show you," he chuckled, drawing a white dagger from his belt, "White Drago Sword."

Swinging the weapon in a series of formations, he created a series of little white arrows that stayed floating in the air in front of him.

"Laser arrows," he stated, and made them turn toward us, "Fire!"

In a flash they ripped through the air, battering us with a series of sharp jabs, sparks and energy blasts. After the attack ended, we all landed to the ground in pain.

"Was that really necessary?" Conner snapped.

"That was just a warning," The White Ranger said before disappearing in a flash of light.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

"Anything?" Tommy questioned Hayley, who was running scan after scan on the computer in regards to the White Ranger.

"Nothing, I can't get any readings on his genetic makeup. Just like the Green Ranger, it's like the Ranger Powers bonded with his own DNA and it's all jumbled into one," she replied, sighing.

Then the computer began to beep and a screen came up showing the White Ranger teleporting into town.

"Oh great, he's back," Ethan muttered.

"And looking for more trouble, no doubt," I added.

"You guys better get over there," Tommy stated, "Make sure he doesn't go completely medieval on any civilians."

So we morphed and headed out.

 **XXX**

"Hey!" Conner yelled as they arrived, "Back so soon? Thought you made your point last time!"

"I've only just started," the White Ranger stated, turning to face us, "You want some more?"

We all charged and the White Ranger shook his head. He sliced Ethan's shoulder, me on the side, then Conner in the chest. As the we got to our feet, the White Ranger unsheathed his Drago Sword, forming a series of arrows again that he fired towards us, causing sparks and explosions to follow as we went crashing to the ground.

"Weaklings," he taunted.

He laughed maniacally, running forward and kicking into super speed as he ran through the us, slashing out with his Drago Sword. He formed and 'X' on each of our chests before jumping away as the markings left by his weapon exploded.

Once again, we found ourselves on the ground, writhing in pain as the White Ranger emitted an evil chuckle, "That's gotta hurt."

"Alright, what's the deal?" Conner groaned, pushing himself to his feet, "I tried to be nice, extending a little Ranger love, and this is what we get?"

"I'm not here to make friends," the White Ranger said, sounding annoyed.

"Then what is it?" Ethan asked, "What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know. All that's important right now is that there are four Rangers too many," he claimed, turning to face them, "One doesn't seem to be here right now, but nonetheless, too many."

We rushed forward to meet him, and he quickly slashed me across the chest, then Ethan, and then Conner. I tried a flurry of punches, but he blocked and sent me flying back with a punch.

Laughing, he flipped backwards and away from me, only to have Ethan and Conner come running. He dispatched them, too, quickly enough. And he soon laughed as we began to push ourselves to our feet again.

"That should do it," he stated smugly.

"Think we're just gonna walk away?" I snapped as I drew my Thundermax Laser, pointing it ahead, "Not gonna happen!"

I fired off a blast, only to have him return fire and blast me away, where I flew through the air and crashed onto the pavement.

"Wait, stop!" a morphed Tommy called, running up to us before Conner and Ethan could attack.

"What are you doing?" Conner inquired.

"We don't know what he's capable of. He's got powers we might not be able to deal with," Tommy pointed out, before looking at the White Ranger, "We don't wanna hurt you..."

"Speak for yourself," I muttered as Conner helped me up.

"Why are you here?" Dr. O asked, ignoring me.

"Why am I here?" the White Ranger pondered aloud, "Lemme see...to destroy you."

"That's it!" Ethan shouted, running at him wielding his Thundermax Saber.

"Ethan, don't!" Tommy cried, but too late.

Soon, the White Ranger dispatched of Ethan, forcing him to demorph, then came after me, also forcing me to demorph. I was quickly followed by Dr. O, then Conner.

"Still think you have a chance?" White Ranger taunting as we helped each other up.

"Maybe I do!" a familiar voice shouted.

We all looked and the Green Ranger charged in and kicked the White Ranger in the chest, knocking him back.

"Spino Dagger!" Green Ranger yelled as his weapon appeared.

The fight went on for a few minutes, the Green Ranger actually putting up a decent fight. But after a few well timed Laser Arrows, the Green Ranger was too knocked to the ground.

I thought I was finally gonna see who the Green Ranger was, but he rolled behind some boxes, disappearing from sight. So much for that...

"You were saying?" The White Ranger laughed, before turning to us, "You've been warned Power Rangers, stay outta my way or be destroyed!"

And with that, he disappeared in a flash of light.

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

That was a close one. Not only did the White Ranger manage to demorph me, but he almost succeeded in showing who I was (still in indecision about telling them.).

But next time I see him, he's going _down_.

 **XXX**

 **Thus ends the first chapter of the White Ranger Saga! Man, this took long to write... But I had fun writing it! Till next time guys!**


	11. Chapter 9: White Thunder Part 2

**Chapter 9: White Thunder Part 2**

 **Kira's POV**

"Hey, have you guys seen Trent?" Hayley asked as she approached me, Stryder, and Ethan while we sat at the Café's bar, "I'm a little worried, he hasn't shown up and he's never-"

"Ahem," came a voice behind her.

"Late," she grinned, turning around to see Trent.

Only, he looked horrible.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, "I just had a..."

"Are you okay?" I asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah," Stryder put in, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Or Grippleshank," Ethan pointed out.

"Who?" Trent was puzzled.

"From Black Knight's Castle...it just came out last week," Ethan stated, "Grippleshank is like this massive dude with black eyes and yellow teeth. He spits this toxic stuff that dissolves you if you look at him."

"Okay...," Trent still wasn't getting it, "I'll watch out for him. Now, back on planet reality, I got a lotta work to do."

Hayley nodded and he walked off, leaving us to watch him go, "You know, technically, if he'd seen Grippleshank, he wouldn't be here to tell you about it," Hayley grinned.

"Hmm," Ethan pondered, nodding, "Good point."

"Hey, don't feel bad," I smirked, "That's why her name's on the wall."

Stryder looked at his watch, got up, and said, "Well, it's time for me to head out. See ya guys later!"

"See ya!" Me and Ethan said.

As he left, our morphers started beeping and we groaned.

"Ugh, that better not be him," I muttered, "I'm still getting gravel outta my hair from last time."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Ethan told them, walking ahead. "Let's go!"

 **XXX**

Me and Ethan rushed down the stairs to the Ranger Base, and knew Conner was already there since we saw his Red Mustang out front.

"Hey, Dr. O," Ethan greeted, "We came as soon as we got the message."

"You guys gotta see this," Conner stated.

"Please tell me you know who the White Ranger is," I pleaded, looking down at him.

"Not quite, but look at this," Tommy told us, pointing towards one of the computer screens.

It zoomed in on a Dino egg, one that was white with black spikes and red orbs.

"Whoa!" Ethan exclaimed, "It looks like it's ready to pop!"

"It is," Tommy affirmed.

"Hey, what about that one?" Conner inquired, pointing at another screen as the camera zoomed in.

"Dino Zord eggs are all over the place!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you think this is what Easter was like millions of years ago?" Ethan asked, chuckling.

"Conner, Kira, you go to the warehouse," Tommy stated, "Me and Ethan will head to the other one near the docks. We can talk about your Dino-Easter theory."

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

I had to take an alternative route to get home, which cut through the docks. While walking, I noticed something circular in a construction site. When I approached it, I saw that it was a Dinozord egg. My eyes widened and I looked around. Apparently, all the workers were on their break, so I quietly morphed and held out my morpher to the egg.

Energy started transferring to the egg from my morpher. The egg looked ready to hatch, so the cracks appeared rather quickly. Then the egg hatched.

What came out grew to full size almost immediately. It resembled a Parasaurus and was the same color as my Spinozord. It also sent everyone packing at the sight of it.

"Woah!" I said as the Parazord bent over to sniff a forklift, "Easy there boy! Or girl... Whatever the heck you are..."

"Green Ranger?"

I looked behind me and saw Dr. O and Ethan running up behind me.

"Oh, hey guys," I said nonchalantly, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much," Ethan said, "Just walking along, until we noticed the _giant robot dinosaur in front of us_!!"

"He's all yours, guys," Hayley's voice came in over Tommy's morpher, and the black Brachio head switched to that of the green zord ahead of them, "It's the Parazord."

"How come mine doesn't do that?" Ethan whined, seeing that his Morpher remained the same.

"Sometimes you just need a little something extra," Hayley added, ignoring his complaint.

I couldn't help but widen my eyes. _Hayley_ was a part of this too?

"I hear that," Ethan said to Haley, bringing me out of my confusion.

"Easy fella," Tommy stated, as the Parazord made its bouts of protest and excitement.

"I'm the one who hatched him," I pointed out, "Shouldn't I be the one who tames him?"

Dr. O signaled me to go ahead and I got busy.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

Conner and I ran into the White Ranger charging up 'his' egg. We fought him, but once again got our butts kicked. But because a stupid giant monster showed up, we were forced to abandon the egg and find the others.

When we found them, I was quite surprised to see that the Green Ranger was with them.

"There you guys are," I stated, "And hello Green Ranger."

"Hey."

"We found that egg," Conner reported, "Only problem is, so did the White Ranger. He's trying to hatch it!"

"You guys stay here and deal with this thing," Tommy stated, before looking at Ethan, "Ready?"

"Right!" Ethan nodded, and together we morphed.

The Brachiozord showed up and released our zords, and we hopped in, forming the Megazord.

We started fighting and after a few minutes, Green Ranger called, "Hey, I think I tamed the Parazord... Need help?"

"Might as well," Ethan said.

"Awesome. On my way."

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

"Spinozord! Parazord!"

The Spinozord attached itself to the Megazord's back (as usual) and the Parazord attached itself to where the Tyrannozord's tail was.

"You think you've got what it takes to drop the Angor?" the monster chuckled.

"I don't know," I retorted, "Will you monsters stop making puns?"

Kira began openly laughing, along with Conner and Ethan. I smiled at this as I realized: She now fully trusted me.

As Angor thrust his sword arm forward, the Parazord came in handy like a pair of scissors, chopping it to pieces. It then proceeded in helping the Megazord chop every other part of the monster into pieces, and then Angor's remains exploded.

Conner brought his morpher up, speaking into the com-link and signaling Tommy, "We've got this situation under control. How're you doing over there?"

"Got a little sidetracked," Tommy admitted, "But I'm heading back to the White Ranger now."

A few seconds later, the top of the warehouse building broke open and a shriek almost like the Pterazord's pierced the air. Atop the building was a white bird-like Dinozord, its red eyes focused on the Megazord as it let loose another cry.

"Whoa, what's that?" Ethan stated in awe.

"I'll give you one guess," Conner growled angrily.

"He must have hatched the Dinozord egg," Kira added, "I really don't like the look of this."

"I don't blame you! He's totally just ripped off your Zord!" I exclaimed.

"Hello again, Rangers," the White Ranger called, jumping up onto the beak of the White Zord before them, "Well, what do you think? If you wear the suit; you gotta have the Zord, right? Now, let's see what this bird can do! Dragozord! Activate!"

"You guys ready for this?" Conner inquired, keeping himself from sighing.

"I guess so...," Kira shrugged, not ready at all.

"Ehhhh..." I admitted, shaking my hand.

"Huh?" for once Ethan was lost.

"Let's do it!" the White Ranger stated, powering up his Dragozord.

 **XXX**

 **Cliffhanger! Till next time guys!**


	12. Chapter 10: White Thunder Part 3

**Chapter 10: White Thunder Part 3**

 **Stryder's POV**

In the downtown area, the Megazord and the White Ranger's new Dragozord faced off as the White ranger himself stood on the beak/nose of his Zord.

"Dragozord, show these fools what you can do," he chuckled, jumping down onto a rooftop.

Flapping its wings and releasing another cry into the air, the Dragozord sent debris flying at the Thundersaurus.

"Hey, no need to get crazy!" I yelled.

The Dragozord kicked off, flapping its wings furiously as it flew through the air towards the Megazord. Funneling forward, it smashed it's beak into the Thundersaurus several times, and the several more times, each time worse than the last as sparks flew madly around us.

"Stegazord! Activate!" I heard Tommy say, and I saw the purplish red zord walk towards us.

"I was hoping you'd do that," the White Ranger announced, as the blade on his Drago Sword turned into a sort of white whip or ribbon that he then launched towards the Stegazord.

"Stegazord, you are under my command," And its eyes flashed a different color as the White Ranger leapt into his Dragozord, "Dino Stegazord formation."

"Uh oh..." I muttered as I saw his zord and the Stegazord combine.

"He stole the Stego!" Conner exclaimed.

"Not good!" Ethan agreed.

"I think I'm ready for him to take a hike," Kira muttered, "Hopefully get lost along the way."

"That's not a very nice way to treat the new guy at work," the White Ranger chuckled, as the Dino Stegazord swung a large sword made up of the Stegazord's tail at us, shooting sparks galore when it connected with the Megazord's chest.

The Megazord stumbled back a few feet before squaring up and preparing to face off against the Dino Stegazord.

"Why are you doing this?" Kira inquired, "You're losing it."

"No, you're the one losing it," The White Ranger stated, "You're losing it to me."

"Does anyone else find that sounds really wrong?" I asked, and three Rangers turned to stare incredulously at me, despite helmets preventing me from seeing their looks, "Sorry."

The Dino Stegazord attacks knocked us back inside the cockpit. Struggling to keep their ground, the two Megazords circled each other.

"I say we go at him full on!" Ethan exclaimed, looking at me.

"Right!" I nodded, "Dino Back Slash!"

The Megazord did a quick front flip, slicing the Dino Stegazord.

"Dino Drill!" Conner put in.

"Dino Stegazord Stinger!" the White Ranger countered and both attacks clashed in mid-air, but the resulting battle left the Thundersaurus behind as it stumbled backwards and in the following hit, it broke apart into our individual Zords.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

We all fell out, hitting the ground hard and grunting in pain.

"Brutal," I hissed in pain, holding my shoulder as I struggled to sit up.

"You're telling me..." The Green Ranger commented, breathing deeply, "That sucked..."

"Are you guys alright?" Dr. O asked, running up as we sat up.

"Yeah," Conner nodded, "But our Zords are seriously tweaked!"

"That was just low," the Black Ranger said as we all got to their feet.

Our Zords were on the ground now, crying out as their eyes flashed and then dimmed. The Dino Stegazord stood in the streets a little ways away, watching the fallen Zords.

"Now, I'll take the rest of the Zords!" he cackled, holding up a glowing Drago Sword.

"No!" we all yelled, but Tommy had stepped forward with his morpher at the ready as he pressed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Trying to break the Stegazord away."

The Stegazord's eyes began to glow as red lightening zipped across it, both the White and Black Rangers fighting for control. Suddenly, it broke away and the Dino Stegazord disassembled. The Stegazord then proceeded in walking away from the Dragozord.

"You'll pay for that," the White Ranger hissed angrily before the Dragozord flew away.

"Good save, Dr. O," Ethan cried, elbowing the Black Ranger happily.

"Thanks, but I doubt if it'll last," Tommy nodded, "The White Ranger's power over the Stegazord is too strong."

 **XXX**

"Well, that was like, the worst day ever," Conner muttered when we got back to the Ranger Base.

"There's going to be a lot of days like this, guys," Tommy pointed out, walking past.

"Uh, what ever happened to the glass if half full?" I inquired.

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't," Tommy stated, "But that's when you've gotta dig deep. That's when the qualities that made you guys Rangers, become most important."

"You're right," Conner sighed, nodding, "What can we do?"

"Go have a little fun," he suggested, "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you wanna check out?"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have no desire to go near a computer," he confessed, his shoulders dropping.

"I know what you mean," I agreed, "I haven't picked up my guitar in days."

"Go on," Tommy ordered, "Teachers orders."

We nodded and walked off.

 **XXX**

Later on, Conner had a run in with the White Ranger and somehow unlocked a new power call 'Super Dino Mode'. It caused the striped patterns on our suits to turn into spikes and give us an awesome strength boost. It gave him a significant advantage over the White Ranger, despite Conner still getting beat. I'm gonna have to learn how to unlock it too...

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

Dr. O asked me to help find some equipment he left in a warehouse. I knew why it was there, I just didn't tell him (of course). But it was then that everything changed.

When I bent over to pick up something, Dr. O asked me something that made my blood run cold.

"What's that on your wrist?"

I looked down. When my left hand had reached down, it had rolled up my sleeve, thus revealing the bracelet for my morpher.

"Umm... Nothing..." I clearly lied as I rolled down my sleeve, knowing I was a goner.

Tommy sighed and said, "You're the Green Ranger aren't you?"

I slowly nodded my head. Tommy sat on a box and I did the same.

"Alright," he ordered, "Spill."

So I told him everything. And by everything, I mean _everything_. Like all my suspicions, my crush on Kira, etc.. Afterwards, he actually agreed to let me officially join the team.

"Wait," I said, "You're not mad at me?"

"The only thing I'm upset about is that you didn't tell us sooner," he answered.

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Glad to officially have you on the team... Green Ranger. Just know that the others might get a little mad at you. Especially Kira."

I smiled, holding in a laugh. Right now I couldn't be happier. I could finally be fully accepted. But of course, life had other plans.

Trent burst in out of nowhere. He looked tired and nervous like something was chasing him.

"Trent!" I called out as me and Dr. O ran over to him.

"What's going on here?" Trent asked, squinting his eyes.

"Come on, we gotta get you out of here," Tommy stated, and we began to pull Trent away when he cried out, arching backwards.

We tried to steady him but were both knocked away when something on Trent's wrist began to glow madly. I hit my head on something metal and passed out.

 **XXX**

When I woke up, I heard a familiar voice say, "Let's keep this our little secret."

I looked up and saw a horrifying sight. The White Ranger was next to a morphed Tommy Oliver, but the Black Ranger appeared to be frozen in some kind of amber. Then White Ranger looked at me and I stumbled back.

"If you don't want to end up like him," he threatened, pointing the device next to him at me, "You better start running."

So I did. I didn't know what else to do. Yes, I felt extremely guilty. But what else could I do? I kept running, my eyes filled with tears and my ears filled with the White Ranger's laughter.

 **XXX**

 **Did I pull your heartstrings at the end there? If not, that's okay. No doubt anime prepares you against stuff like this. Till next time guys!**


	13. Chapter 11: Truths and Consequences Pt 1

**Chapter 11: Truths and Consequences Part 1**

 **Kira's POV**

"Is he okay?" Ethan inquired as Hayley ran the scanner up and down the length of the currently fossilized Doctor Oliver.

"This internal scan should be able to tell us what we need," Hayley stated.

"What's the deal? Is he frozen or something?" I asked.

"It's more like he's fossilized; fused into this amber-like substance."

"Can you get him out?" Conner questioned, hoping for something positive.

"Too risky," Hayley shook her head, "He's able to stay alive in there. But I'd hate to think what would happen if I broke him out."

"Yeah," Ethan muttered, "The White Ranger's got a great sense of humor."

"Personally, I've had enough of him," I spat.

"Let's find out who this guy is and deal with him, now," Conner said.

Then I realized something: What were we going to tell Stryder?

 **XXX**

"Maybe Hayley's got some ideas," Ethan stated as he, me, and Conner walked into Cyberspace.

We looked up to see the redhead rushing from one end of the counter to the other, passing drinks out left, right, and center.

"Looks like she's got her hands full right now," I gulped.

"Well, let's hit the streets," Conner suggested, "I mean it's not like the White Ranger's just gonna walk in here!"

Just then, Trent pushed past the group, elbowing his way between Conner and I as he walked towards the bar.

"Hey, Trent!" I greeted him happily.

"Hey..." he replied distantly, continuing on towards Hayley's counter.

My smile dropped and I looked to the floor before walking off to sit at the bar, trying to hide my momentary sadness.

"Hey!" Trent called over the bustling crowd, catching Hayley's attention.

"Hey, thank goodness, I'm getting slammed here!"

"Hayley, listen, I gotta talk to you."

"Later," she ordered as she walked back towards us, grabbing a tray of glasses as Trent followed her, "Grab a tray."

"I can't," he shook his head, "I'm quitting."

Hayley faltered and nearly dropped the tray were it not for Ethan's hand reaching over the bar to steady it.

She flashed a thankful smile his way before going off down the bar, Trent following on the outside edge, "Why? Trouble with your dad again?"

"No," he replied, "It's not that. I just..."

He sighed, seeing as she busily walked back towards us again, getting their orders while they watched the whole ordeal.

"I just have to quit!" he exclaimed, before sighing again, "I'm sorry."

Leaving Hayley looking hurt and puzzled, he set off towards the door. Frowning, I got up from my seat, and walked after him

"Hey, wait a minute!" I called, catching up to Trent at the door, "You're just gonna bail on Hayley like that?"

"Yeah, I know...it seems sudden."

"Don't you think you owe her some kind of explanation?" I inquired, hoping he understood that I wanted one too.

"You don't understand. Kira... something weird's happened. And I feel like if I don't tell someone, my head's going to explode!"

"Well what is it? You can tell me."

He hesitated, before sighing and opening his mouth to- Cassidy burst in, excusing herself not at all nicely as she stalked through the crowd and up onto stage. Glaring at the back of her head, I wished I could use my Ranger fighting moves to knock the annoying reporter on her butt.

"So, Trent...," I started, wanting to resume our earlier conversation, "What was it you wanted to...?"

I turned and realized he was gone, and scanned the café with my eyes, finding no sign of him. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I returned to my spot with the others.

"He bail on you?" Ethan asked sympathetically.

"Yeah...again..." I frowned, shrugging, "Whatever. If he doesn't want to tell me, he just has to say it. He doesn't have to go and...never mind."

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

I wasn't sure what to do anymore. Life was hell. I continued to walk in a shipping yard, not even sure where to go. But then I spotted the last person I expected to see: Trent. Something was up with him though. He was swaying around dizzily and his face was beaded with sweat.

"Hey Trent!" I called out, running to him, "You okay man?"

"It's happening...again..." Trent moaned.

"What is?"

"You got to get out of here."

"Why?"

Suddenly he grabbed his left wrist in pain and a familiar flash of light knocked me back ten feet. When I looked up, my eyes widened. Trent had morphed into the White Ranger.

"Now, that's better!" the White Ranger smirked, looking at me with recognition, "Hello again."

"Trent..." I stuttered, "You're the..."

"Well, yes and no," the White Ranger confessed, "I inhabit his body, but as of now, he can't speak to you. May I take a message?"

"I should've known it was you, Trent," I said, remembering when he stumbled in the warehouse with me and Dr. O.

So, I activated my morpher and said, "I'm sorry, Trent. But you have to be stopped. Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!"

I morphed into the Green Ranger and the White Ranger snickered a bit before saying, "So you're the Green Ranger, huh? And the others don't know about this, correct?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, what about it?"

"I'd like to offer you a deal. You don't tell them my identity, and I won't tell them yours."

I have to tell you, this was most likely the hardest decision of my life. I didn't want to make a deal with the White Ranger, but I also now don't have the guts to tell them who I am.

"... Fine," I said, "Now let's get to fighting."

"With pleasure."

The fight went about as well as you'd expect. The last hit sent me flying into a small dark alley and I demorphed.

Trent, no, he was the White Ranger now, started walking in my direction, but a weird sound caught his attention and he glanced left as Mesagog's main henchmen, Elsa and Zeltrax, teleported in through a bright flash of swirling purple, "Looks like I've got company."

"We have a special invitation for you!" Elsa called, "From Mesagog."

"His only command: join him or be destroyed," Zeltrax added, fists clenched.

"I don't know how many times I have to say it," the White Ranger laughed, "I'm not interested."

"Maybe this will change your mind," Zeltrax growled, sending waves of bright blue electricity in the direction of the Ranger, before he and Elsa drew their weapons and charged.

Drago Sword in hand, the White Ranger met them halfway. Yeah... Mesogog's henchmen did about as well as you'd think.

"You guys are a joke!" the White Ranger cackled.

Suddenly I heard motorcycles coming this way, so I ducked further back in the alley, but close enough to see what was happening. The rest of the Rangers pulled up.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

As soon as I got off the cycle, my eyes widened at the sight of Elsa, Zeltrax, and the White Ranger.

"Great, that's all we need!" Elsa muttered.

"Woah!" Ethan said, "Who's side do we take?"

"We'll make it easy for you!" Elsa yelled before she and Zeltrax warped out in a flash of purple.

"If you had any sense, you'd run too," the White Ranger turned to us.

"Dream on!" I said, charging at him.

He started picking us apart one by one. First Ethan, then Conner, then me. He pinned me to a wall making cry out in pain.

He leaned forward and said, "Had enough?"

"Hardly!" I said, my pain turning into anger, "Super Dino Mode!"

The patterns on my uniform grew into spikes (not as big as Conner's but still) and leathery wings formed between my sides and underarms. I swung my arms up, knocking his arms away and kicked him to the ground. As he rolled backwards and pushed himself to his feet, I leapt over him, flapped my new leathery wings and wrapped my feet around his neck. I then proceeded to drag him back and smash him into every possible object I could find along the way. After a few feet, I dropped him into a stack of barrels and continued on.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed, getting to his feet and created arrows in the air.

As I flew back his way, he let loose the projectiles, and they smashed into me repeatedly, causing me to lose altitude and come crashing down.

Conner and Ethan jumped in front, having recovered. Drawing their Thundermax Lasers, they fired two different colored blasts at the White Ranger, who merely, with a flick of his wrist and Drago Sword, send them back. The resulting explosion knocked the Rangers off their feet.

He turned slowly, glaring as he found me on my feet again, laser pointed directly at him.

"You're a little too persistent, and I think it's about time we tone that down a bit," he muttered, creating the biggest volley of arrows he ever had, "FIRE!"

They ripped through the air, smashing into me over and over again, each adding another painful stab into my already bruised body. I cried out as the force of the exploding arrows hurtled me through the air.

I crashed onto the pavement, groaning and willing to keep my strength, but it was too much, and I demorphed. Although Conner and Ethan attempted to stand in his way, the White Ranger calmly slashed them away, heading over to me as I clutched my stomach.

"I never did like the color Yellow," he stated.

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something. So I morphed and jumped in between Kira and the White Ranger.

"Well well well," he said, stopping, "Someone finally had the guts to show up. What's the matter? Scared I'd break our deal?"

'Oh no...'

"Deal? What?" I heard Kira groan.

"Oh just the old don't tell each other's identities. No big deal," the White Ranger taunted, clearly enjoying this.

"They know each other's identities?" Conner moaned.

"Yep. But enough about that. Let's get to destroying you, Green Ranger."

I got in a defensive stance, tightening my grip on my Spino Dagger as he walked towards me.

"Come on! You seriously don't think that you can fight me and protect her at the same time, right?"

I glanced behind me at Kira. She looked betrayed. She finally learned to trust me, and now learned that I had made a deal with the enemy and withheld the information of who the White Ranger was. But that didn't matter. She was still my best friend, crush or not.

"No," I admitted, "...But I can still try."

I crossed my arms into an X and yelled, "Super Dino Mode!"

My spikes were longer than Kira's, but shorter than Conner's and the spikes on my back all curved down like a Spinosaurus's back spine without the leather.

And with that, I charged. It felt so good to have the upper hand. Front flips caused my back spine to slice him and all of my body was pretty much a weapon. I didn't even need my Spino Dagger.

However, my sense of triumph didn't last long. The White Ranger created some laser arrows and shot quite a lot at me. Eventually, Super Dino Mode wore off.

Even after that, I kept fighting. But the White Ranger zoomed past me at super speed, drawing an X on my chest and back.

"That's gotta hurt," he said right before the X's exploded.

I flew back and landed just a few feet away from a still fallen Kira. I barely managed to get up, but when I looked at Kira, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. I wondered why she looked like that, but then I looked at myself.

The White Ranger had forced me to demorph.

"No way..." Conner and Ethan managed to say.

"So much for our deal," the White Ranger laughed.

'The deal!' I thought, 'Thanks for the reminder...'

"Kira! The White Ranger is-oof!" I was interrupted by the White Ranger's fist smashing into my face.

I heard Kira shout, but my eyesight was getting blurry. But I could tell the White Ranger was right in front of me.

"As I told Doctor Oliver after I froze him, this should be our little secret."

He brought out his Drago Sword and drew a Z in the air. The Z then exploded with more power than any other attack I've felt.

Just before I lost consciousness, the last thing I heard was Kira's scream and the White Ranger's maniacal laughter.

 **XXX**

 **Longest chapter yet. What has become of Stryder? Just you wait. Till next time guys!**


	14. Chapter 12: Truths and Consequences Pt 2

**Chapter 12 Truths and Consequences Part 2**

 **Kira's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Not only was my best friend the Green Ranger, but he also sacrificed himself to save me, despite me not knowing who he was, and making a deal with the White Ranger.

As he laid there, I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive. I wanted to go check on him, but there was a White Ranger in the way.

He walked over to me, while saying, "Well Yellow Ranger, time to say goodbye."

He grabbed my shoulder, making me face him. But as soon as he looked at me, he stopped.

"K-Kira?" he stuttered, "I-I- AHHH!!!"

He suddenly grabbed his helmet in pain and stumbled away from me. As Conner and Ethan transformed into Super Dino Mode, I found the strength to get up and check on Stryder. He was still breathing, but he wouldn't wake up, no matter how much I shook him.

Overwhelmed by Conner and Ethan, the White Ranger retreated. They ran over to check on us. No doubt they saw that I had tears in my eyes and shaking Stryder, begging him to wake up.

"Is he... You know?" Ethan said, careful with the words he spoke.

"No," I answered, wiping my eyes, "But he's going to need medical attention. He won't wake up."

So they picked up Stryder and we started carrying him back to the base.

 **XXX**

Hayley said that she couldn't figure out what was wrong, so we took him to a hospital. The doctor informed us that Stryder was in a coma, and all he needed was time.

"I'll let you know when he wakes up," I overheard the doctor say to Hayley, "Or... If he doesn't."

We went back to the base and started talking.

"Why?" I said, "Why couldn't he have just told us who he was?"

"Well..." Conner said, "Remember when you first met him as the Green Ranger? Not a great first impression."

I had to admit, he had a point. I remember Green Ranger saying he wasn't in control of himself when he knocked me out. And I certainly didn't make things easier for him with my outward hatred for him for the first couple of weeks or so.

"Still," I said, "we grew to trust him, didn't we?"

"Maybe he wanted to tell us," Ethan suggested, "But he didn't know if we'd react in a positive way. Even if we did trust him."

"You're probably right," I admitted, but then my phone buzzed.

It was Trent. The message said, "We need to talk. Meet me at the lake next to my house."

I frowned. What did Trent want to talk about? Was it the thing that he avoided talking about earlier?

"I gotta go," I told them, "See you guys later."

"See ya."

 **XXX**

"Hey," I told Trent when I arrived, "What'd you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just taken off like that," he told me.

"Look, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."

He sighed, opening his sketchbook to a recent few drawings of the White Ranger.

"Trent," I scoffed, "If you're gonna dream about being a superhero, the White Ranger is not who you wanna be."

"I wish I had a choice!" he exclaimed.

"What are you saying?" I frowned.

He glanced up from his sketchbook, offering a sad and pained look, before reaching his arm out, revealing the White Dino Gem bracelet on his left wrist.

"You?!" I exclaimed, as he nodded, "But you almost annihilated me! You knocked Stryder into a coma!"

"Look, once I knew it was you-"

I cut him off by standing up quickly, and he reached out to grab my hand and stop me.

"Let go of me!" I snapped, wrenching my arm free of his grasp.

"Kira, I couldn't help it!" he told me, "The Gem...it's changed me. I can't take it off or control what I'm doing. You gotta believe me..."

Suddenly, I realized why Stryder didn't tell me who he was sooner. He was afraid of this. My wrath. Rejection. I tried to calm myself down.

"I would never intentionally hurt anyone, Kira," he sighed, his voice full of sadness and regret, "Especially you."

"Okay..." I gave in, "I think I know some people who can help...I'm gonna get Conner and Ethan."

"Why them?" he frowned.

"Well...because...," I trailed off, hoping it was obvious.

"Wait a minute, them too?"

"Hard to believe, but true," I nodded, before sighing and returning to a serious tone, "Look, I need you to wait here till I come back."

"Okay," he promised, before I ran off.

 **XXX**

"Trent?" Ethan frowned, when I got back, "Oh, there's no way!"

"Nice," Conner scoffed, coming up to the us, "Pretending to be our friend one minute, and kicking our butts the next! I can't believe I fell for it!"

"I told you, he can't help it!" I protested, "The Gem is too powerful."

"Stop defending him!" Conner snapped, pointing over my shoulder, "Kira, where is your head? Look at what he did to Dr. O! Remember what he did to Stryder!"

I turned to see the fossilized Black Ranger a little ways away and winced when I remembered Stryder's condition. I turned back to my friends, seeing a look of disappointment on Ethan's face and anger on Conner.

"Hayley?" I said, turning to her, "He needs our help."

"I don't know if there's anything I can do," she sighed. "But I'll try."

Me and Hayley started walking towards the stairs, then followed by Conner and Ethan.

When I threw them a look, Conner merely scoffed, "What, you think we're not coming along? I've got some stuff I'd like to say to that guy."

"Me too," Ethan nodded.

 **XXX**

"He was supposed to wait right here!" I exclaimed as we ran up to the lake clearing, spotting the overturned bench. I found the sketchbook and picked it up.

"There's a surprise," Ethan muttered, "He lied to us again."

"Kira, I'm telling you," Conner said, "Trent can't be trusted."

 **XXX**

"I'm picking up White Ranger signal!" Hayley called, and we dispersed around the Ranger Base and ran to the computer, watching intently over her shoulder. We saw the White Ranger jump onscreen and call forth the Dragozord and Stegozord, jumping into them to form the Dino Stegozord.

"Great, major Megazord action right off the bat," Ethan groaned.

"Well, this might be a good time to use a new Dinozord," Hayley stated.

"Let's do it!" Conner nodded and he and Ethan got into formation, and I followed them uncertainly.

Ethan raised his morpher at the ready, but Conner signaled for him to stop, then turned to me, "Look, Kira, we've gotta do whatever it takes to stop him...you know that, right? He needs to be stopped, and we've gotta do it."

I nodded sadly.

"Alright," he stated, and we morphed.

 **XXX**

We ran across the open parking lot, rushing towards the Zords Hayley had manually called forth. Spotting our zords, we jumped into the air, quickly forming the Megazord. As we and the Dino Stegazord faced one another from opposing ends of the street, Hayley sent the Ankylozord to the battle.

"A new Dinozord, huh?" the White Ranger inquired, "I'll add it to my collection."

"I don't think so!" Conner yelled, and both Megazords marched towards the Auxiliary Zord in the middle, rushing to get there first.

The Dino Stegazord grabbed the tail, and the Megazord held the head, pulling towards one another. Fed up, the Ankylozord snapped at the head arm of the Megazord holding it, and spun its tail like a drill in the hand of the Dino Stegazord holding it. Both Zord formations dropped it, falling over backwards into the streets.

The Ankylozord's eyes flashed and it thundered forward when the Megazord fell to the ground. It raised it's tail and fired off a powerful laser that smashed into the Dino Stegazord, knocking it back a few paces.

"Awesome!" I grinned as the Megazord got to its feet, "Alright guys, I think the Zord's on our side now!"

"Well then, let's see what he can do," Ethan nodded.

"Ankylozord, weapon formation!" We called, and the small orange Zord bounded forward, molding itself into the Megazord's formation.

It replaced the Tricerazord arm, creating a large spear-like arm with a sharp spinning disc at its side.

When the Dino Stegazord fired off lasers at us, Ethan directed the Ankylozord arm to block it, the spinning disc acting like a reflective mirror as the lasers bounced off and were sent back from whence they came, smashing into the Dino Stegazord.

As it faltered through the explosions and sparks, the Megazord ran forward, spearing it with the Ankylozord arm, then the Tyrannozord arm.

"Thundersaurus Megazord! Double Drill Attack!"

Both the Tyrannozord arm and the Ankylozord arm were thrust into action again, spinning faster and faster as they were smashed against the Dino Stegazord. Electricity sparked between the weapons as they battered their opponent, until one final hit from the Ankylozord arm was all it took to send the Dino Stegazord into the ground.

"Don't think this is over!" the White Ranger vowed as his Megazord broke apart into the two separate pieces and he, along with his Zords, vanished.

 **XXX**

I sighed, watching a family of ducks bob for food in the lake. I held one of Trent's White Ranger drawings in my hands, and stared at it intently, wishing that it could all be a nightmare, just a horrible dream that had never happened. For some reason, my first thought went to Stryder, wishing that he wasn't in a coma.

"I thought I might find you here," a voice said and I turned to see Trent standing there, smiling a little sadly.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" she questioned.

"I did, it's just... it's a long story," he stated, looking at the drawing in my hand, "You know it's funny - I always thought it would be cool to be a superhero. But...this isn't how I'd draw myself."

"Didn't picture yourself as a super villain did you? Look, let us help you."

"I don't think the others wanna help me anymore, Kira," he sighed, "After what I did... after all the pain I put you through, do you honestly think your friends wanna help me?"

"Yes. Well, if Stryder was awake, I'm not sure, but still. But look, let us help you."

"No... I can't," Trent shook his head, "The Gem's already taken over, just like he said."

"He?" I frowned.

"It doesn't matter. I have to go away. It's not safe to be around me."

"But-"

"Look, I said no!" he yelled, snatching the drawing from my hands and walked off.

He tossed the drawing into the water and left.

 **XXX**

 **So Stryder's in a coma and Trent has revealed his secret and become Lord Edge. Probably going to make the next chapter a multi-episode chapter. Till next time guys!**


	15. Author's Note: Specifications

So, I recently received a comment of someone giving me constructive criticism on this story. I appreciate the opinions and feedback, but I probably should point out something. The story's already finished.

This is just me copy-pasting my first fanfiction that I wrote on Wattpad a few years back. Back then, I had little experience with writing anything, and I just wrote it for fun. But I received such positive feedback on Wattpad that I actually thought I had made a good story, even in reality, I didn't.

Look, I'm aware that this story is more telling than showing. I'm aware that Stryder is as generic as they come. I'm aware that some characters seem OOC at times (which they are). I'm aware that this story is decent at best. I'm aware that it's pretty terrible compared to other stories. But this story was my first and was written two years ago, before I even considered pleasing others. Needless to say, the story's already done, and I'm honestly too lazy and too stressed to completely revise it. I might do that somewhere down the line, but certainly not anytime soon.

Really the only reason I'm writing it on here now is because the app for actually came out and gave me the ability. I'm really only writing my stories from Wattpad on here just so I can broaden my scope of viewers. But in the end, it's just good clean fun, and I hope that you all can at least respect that.

Plus, it's freaking _Power Rangers_. A series that is known for numerous plot holes, unexplained relationships (looking at you Samurai/Super Samurai), and teenagers fighting goofy looking monsters while wearing spandex. I'm pretty sure you can probably take my story less seriously.

In short, the story's already done, I'm aware of how bad it is, don't take this too seriously, and I'm only doing this for fun, and if I entertain people along the way, awesome! Till next time guys!


	16. Chapter 13 What Happened Next

**Author's Response: SuperDude13: I don't think that's a good idea. I'd say stick to your own idea/story and everything will be fine.**

 **Chapter 13: What Happened Next**

 **During the events of Leader of the Whack**

 **Kira's POV**

Well... Things got a little weird today. We encountered a rock that switched up our personalities. But at the end of the day, that rock actually broke Dr. I free of the amber. Only problem: he somehow can't demorph. He's stuck. And it also didn't help his mood when we told him that his adopted son was in a coma. It was not a good day to be free of that amber.

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Burning at Both Ends**

Well... Today was a bit heart wrenching. Apparently the White Ranger personality has completely taken over Trent, even when he's not morphed. During a fight with Conner, he led us to believe that one of Mesogog's monster's attacks backfired into making him good again. Not only that, he also stole the Cephalozord and Dimetrozord, adding them to his arsenal. In fact probably the only good things that came out of today was Dr. O getting his own vehicle and the White Ranger still not completely on Mesogog's side. But compared to what we had to go through, it was probably one of the worst days we've had.

 **XXX**

 **After the events of Burning at Both Ends**

The next day, I visited Stryder at the hospital. Dr. O wanted to come along, but since he can't demorph, you get the point. So it was just me in a room with an unconscious Stryder. I sat down on a chair next to the bed and started talking to him about the stuff he's missed. I know he can't hear me, but it helped me somewhat, having someone to tell my problems to, even if said someone was in a coma. Especially if that said someone was my best friend.

"So in the end," I finished while gripping his hand, "The White Ranger is still against us but still against Mesogog..."

I sighed and whispered, "I just wish you were here to help us... Maybe things would have turned out differently... Plus, you have no idea how much the others have missed you. How much I have missed you."

Then I did something I did not expect myself to do at all. Even still, I don't know why I did it. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

When I leaned back up, I shook my head and thought, 'Why did I just do that? That was just a friendly kiss, right?'

'Friends don't kiss one another,' another voice in my head argued, 'Maybe you-'

"I do not!" I said out loud before I could finish the thought.

Great. Maybe I have gone crazy after yesterday's events. So I got up and left, with the memory of that kiss still fresh in my mind.

 **XXX**

 **Wow... This chapter was a lot shorter than I intended it to be... Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it! Till next time guys!**


	17. Chapter 14: Missing Bone

**Chapter 14: Missing Bone**

 **Kira's POV**

Ethan and I walked up one of the main staircases and a few steps later, Conner ducked under a banister to join us.

"You guys heard from Trent yet?" he asked.

"No, and not I'm sure I really want to," I sighed.

"We need to make sure he won't go off on some poor freshman cuz the kid won't give him his lunch money," Ethan suggested.

"Yeah, you know what, Ethan?" Conner began, "I think he's after a little more than a free grilled cheese with extra ketchup."

"And when we know what that is, maybe we can deal," I added, "But till then, we keep an eye on him."

 **XXX**

In the classroom, Devin was perched on his stool, holding his backpack open. His bag was already filled with paper balls, and as another arced through the air and went in, Conner pumped his fists into the air and high-fived Ethan, as both boys had been doing for a while now.

"Good for three!" Conner grinned while I rolled my eyes.

For some reason, I started wondering what Stryder would be doing in this situation. Probably face palming.

'Why am I thinking about him so much?!' I asked myself.

"Hey, did you guys know we're supposed to get a new teacher today?" Ethan asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, any guesses?" Conner frowned, as he and Ethan continued their mindless fun.

"Well," Cassidy grinned, leaning on our table as she came up, "I heard from a very reliable source, that it's this 80-year-old woman who used to teach kindergarten in Ohio."

"Really?" Ethan inquired.

The door opened, and Principal Randall walked in, stopping any and all conversation in the room. Everyone scrambled to their seats and Devin put away his backpack.

"Good morning, class," she began, "I would like you to meet your new teacher: Anton Mercer."

"Huh?" a couple of students frowned as Anton Mercer walked in, wearing a small smile.

Even Trent's bored face turned into a confused one.

"Morning, class," Mercer stated, standing at the front of the room beside Randall.

"Hey, looks pretty good for an 80-year-old woman," I snickered, and my three friends as well as Devin laughed, making Cassidy hit him.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "What? I thought it was funny..."

As Cassidy made a face at him, Randall continued, "Dr. Mercer has graciously agreed to take over until your teacher gets back on his feet. I would like you to treat him with the same respect that you would treat Dr. Oliver."

She left, and Mercer thanked her as she passed him.

"Well, let me, uh, let me start by saying how honored I am to be here," he began, before grabbing a pile of papers and walking around the class, "What I'm handing out to you now are permission slips. These are for your parents to sign. We'll be going on a field trip tomorrow, to a museum. I trust you'll all be able to make it."

XXX

Conner, Ethan, and I walked together on the school grounds after the last bell, talking about our science class earlier that day.

"Anton Mercer teaching other peoples' children?" Conner frowned.

"Yeah, he doesn't even like his own, from what I can tell," I added.

"I wonder whose brilliant idea this whole thing was," Ethan mused.

"Gotta be Randall's," I stated, "Did you see them together? It's like they were old pals."

"Hey, no matter how bad we've got it, there's always someone who's got it worse," Conner stated, trying to lighten things up.

But as we reached the school entrance, we spotted Trent and his father arguing, and snippets drifted towards them.

"I gotta go," Trent snapped, "I don't have time for this!"

He stalked off, leaving his father to shout after him, "Okay, fine! But I want to talk to you later, understood?"

We watched for a moment, before turning back to one another.

"So, what are you guys doing now?" I asked the boys.

"Soccer," Conner stated.

"Computer club," Ethan replied.

"Why do I bother asking?" I said.

"What about you?" Ethan inquired.

"I promised Dr. O that I'd help him inventory stuff in the lab," I sighed.

"Snore," Conner chimed in, making snoring noises.

"Plus, he'll probably wanna know who's teaching his class," I laughed.

"Yeah, I wonder what he'd have to say about it," Conner nodded.

As we reached the end of our walk together, we waved and split up, going in three different directions.

 **XXX**

I sat at a table in the lab, and Dr. O stood across from me, still stuck in morph as the Black Ranger. Together, we were going through boxes upon boxes of stuff. Also, I had just told him about who had taken over his teaching job for now.

"That's great!" he said enthusiastically.

"You're kidding, right?" I inquired.

"No," he shook his head, "I know you think Anton is a little strange."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, he's a lot strange," Dr. O chuckled, "But he's brilliant. He taught me a lot of what I know, and for that I know he'll be great."

"If you say so," I shrugged, still not convinced.

"He really is an amazing person," Tommy insisted, "Once you get to know him."

"Hey, Dr. O, where does this go?" I said, picking up this old bone.

"Oh, you better give me that," he stated, reaching forward and taking it from me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just a bone."

"Yeah, but why is it so important?"

"It needs to be kept safely in my hands," Tommy answered absently as he placed it into a metal box, "Let's just put it away."

I frowned, but shrugged the subject off, "Whatever you say."

I watched as he shut the box and put a padlock on it.

 **XXX**

Outside the museum, a sign hung, advertising a new dinosaur exhibition.

"Alright, come along now," Anton Mercer stated, leading the first of the students into the museum, "We don't want to keep our prehistoric friends waiting."

I stopped walking, looking up at the life-sized model of a Tyrannosaurus standing outside the museum. Conner and Ethan stopped with me.

"What's wrong?" Conner frowned worriedly.

"It's just...that thing gives me a creepy vibe," I replied, "Worse than last time."

The others followed my gaze, "It's like it moved."

"You know dinosaurs are extinct, right?" Ethan chuckled, but I hit him with a glare that could scare the crap out of Stryder, "Ooooookay, I see your point."

As Conner and Ethan walked inside, I looked back at the Dino and said, "Stop staring!" before joining my friends.

 **XXX**

The class stood around the exhibit hall, looking at model skeletons of dinosaurs.

"And just ahead here is a Triceratops from the Cretaceous period," Mercer lectured, "Strictly herbivores. Hunted by the Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Near the back, Conner slapped Ethan's arm, grinning, "Gotta love the T-Rex."

"Whatever bro," Ethan chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes, but then I heard something, I started drifting towards it.

Unfortunately, when I started looking, Cassidy came up and said, "Hey, where're you going?"

"Uhh, to the bathroom," I replied, trying to get away.

"Oh great, me too, 'cause my lip gloss is totally wearing off."

"Cassidy," I ordered, "Just stay here, okay? You're just gonna get us both in trouble."

"Whatever," she retorted, "I'm going to the little girl's room, you can do whatever you want."

After that, she walked away and I kept following the sound I heard. I almost got caught, but Cassidy just happened to be walking by and Dr. Mercer caught her instead.

I came up to a door marked 'Storage Room' and entered it, closing the door behind me. But after a few steps in, I was grabbed from behind. When I broke free, I saw that it was a Tyrannodrone. I knocked it to the ground, but even more started to surround me. I managed to knock a few down, but one kicked me in the back, causing another two to grab me by the arms.

"Let me go you freaks!" I yelled, struggling.

They pushed me over to a skull of what looked like a small T-Rex. Suddenly, its eyes glowed and it spoke.

"Kira..."

"Who are you?" I asked, "What do you want?"

"You don't remember me?" He said, "I'm hurt. Then again, the last time you saw me, I was in a different body."

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you remember the Green Ranger's words the first day you met him, correct?"

I thought for a moment, then remembered Stryder's words that day: _"I wasn't in control of myself."_

"Wait," I said, remembering how that day, the Green Ranger went from trying not to hurt me, to one-shotting me, "That was _you_?! You're the one who knocked me out, why Stryder never told us who he was?!"

He emitted a laugh, "Guilty as charged."

I was heated. This thing was the entire reason why Stryder never told us his identity. Everything looped back to this thing. Had we known who the Green Ranger was, Stryder might not be in a coma right now.

"You're the the reason Stryder's in a coma!" I yelled, struggling harder, "You'll pay for that!!!"

"My, my," he mused, "Does the Green Ranger's crush actually like him back?"

That got my attention.

I stopped struggling for a second and said, "Wait, what?"

"Irrelevant," the thing replied, his eyes glowing, _"You must listen to me..."_

I wanted to reply, but my mouth wouldn't work. In fact, I couldn't move my body anymore.

 _"You will do as I command..."_ The thing ordered.

 **XXX**

Being under that thing's spell was not fun. The thing ordered me to get that bone from Dr. O and bring it to it. My body did as it was told while my mind was protesting. But I couldn't do anything to fight it.

My body tricked Dr. O into leaving the lab and snuck in, taking the bone. My body brought the bone back and laid it next to the skull.

"Excellent," the thing said.

Suddenly, random bones in the room began to jumble together by itself, creating a skeletal dinosaur... thing in front of me.

"I am Fossilador!" He yelled, "And you have served your purpose."

He blasted me with purple lightning, knocking me back a few yards and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I heard Hayley say, "Kira! Are you all right? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," I groaned, "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

My eyes widened, "Oh no! I unleashed that thing-"

"Can you get up?"

I got up and said, "Yeah."

"Should I call a doctor?" A nearby security officer asked.

"No, no," I protested, "I just... Need to get home."

And with that, me and Hayley headed out.

"I can't believe I'm responsible for that thing coming alive," I said as we headed up the stairs.

"It wasn't your fault. In your civilian form, you couldn't stop it from controlling your mind. Luckily, the guys' Ranger powers will protect them."

"It didn't help Stryder..." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going over there."

"You sure?"

"Nobody messes with me or my friends' minds and gets away with it."

 **XXX**

"Hang on guys!" I yelled while riding the Pterazord.

"Kira!" I heard Conner say inside his and Ethan's incomplete megazord.

I morphed, jumped in my zord, and formed the complete Megazord.

"You're gonna pay for all that you've done Fossilador!" I yelled, "First my friend's mind, then me."

"Wait," Conner asked, "What?"

"Remember when the Green Ranger beat me up the first time?"

"Yeah..." Conner said before saying, "Wait! That was Fossilador?!"

"Yep. Everything that went wrong with Stryder loops back to this thing."

"That makes a lot of sense now," Ethan said, rubbing the chin of his helmet.

"What do you mean?"

"Dr. O told me and Conner that he sealed Fossilador inside the green dino gem before the gem went missing. That explains why he was able to take control of Stryder's mind so easily."

"Then let's win this one for Stryder," Conner grinned, "You guys ready?"

"Alright!!"

"Hang on, guys!" Tommy called through the morphers, "Kira! Aim for the spot where you put the missing bone. That's where he's most vulnerable."

"Right!" I replied, "Dino Drill!"

The Megazord's drill flew towards the weak spot. Unfortunately, a force field appeared and the drill simply bounced off of it.

"Oh no!" Conner exclaimed.

"Oh please," Fossilador said, "Did you really think I would leave my weak spot exposed like that?"

He breathed a cloud of smoke which sent sparks flying off the Megazord.

"Just great," Ethan said, "Now what do we do?"

"Don't worry guys," I heard Hayley say through the morphers, "Help is on the way."

Just then, a miracle happened. A giant green blur smashed into Fossilador. He fell to the ground and we all looked at what hit him.

"The Spinozord?!" I exclaimed.

Then, I heard a voice I thought I'd never hear again.

"You guys look like you could use some help!"

"S-Stryder?!"

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

 **Several minutes prior**

When I woke up, I saw that I was in a hospital bed. I looked around and saw that the TV was on. It was a live news broadcast of a skeletal monster pummeling the Megazord. I immediately jumped out of bed and looked at my wrist.

There was no morpher.

'Well crap,' I thought.

With no other options left, I ran right out of the hospital and headed back home.

As soon a as I got home, I went to the model T-Rex skeleton and pulled the lower jaw. The trapdoor opened and I walked down the steps. As soon as I got to the bottom, someone was in a chair looking at the fight through the computers. As she turned to face me, I saw that it was Hayley. Her eyes widened.

"Stryder?!"

"Yep," I replied, "It's me."

After a quick explanation of the situation, I said, "Okay, I'm on my way."

As I turned around though, Hayley stopped me and said, "Wait! Just a few more things. One..."

She handed me my morpher, and I smiled sheepishly while putting it on.

"Yeah, can't forget that..."

"Two, I added a new feature to your zord. Just place the Spino Dagger in the slot next to the control console and press the button that appears."

"Got it."

"And three..."

She walked over to a curtain that covered something up. When she pulled it off, it revealed a new motorcycle just like the other Rangers' except green.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Hayley."

"No problem. Now hurry up! They don't have much time."

"Got it. Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!"

I morphed, hopped on my motorcycle, and drove off.

'Fossilador,' I thought, 'You're going down.'

 **XXX**

 **Present Time**

"S-Stryder?!" I heard Kira stutter.

I smirked and said, "Did you guys miss me?"

"You..." Fossilador said.

"Yeah, it's me," I said angrily, "Hey Fossilador. It's been a while."

Fossilador started laughing, "Do you really think you think you can make a difference?"

'Time to see if I can,' I thought.

I inserted my dagger into the new slot on the console and, sure enough, a button appeared.

"Activate!" I said as I pressed the button.

Instantly, my zord began to change. The mouth opened up, revealing a face. The short arms retracted and were replaced with larger, more human-like arms. Finally, the spine moved from the Spinozord's back to its new right arm, like an arm blade.

"Alright!" I cheered, "Spino Megazord!"

Fossilador growled and stepped back in fear. And you best believe I enjoyed that fear.

"He's got his own Megazord!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Let's have a little test run, shall we?" I stated smugly.

"No..." Fossilador said, "No! I will destroy you!"

He charged, but my Megazord's left arm socked him in the face. He fell to the ground and got up, more ticked off than anything else.

"Now I'm MAD!!!" He said as he got back up.

"Spino Megazord Slash!" I yelled.

The Megazord's right arm spine glowed green and I swung it towards Fossilador's weak point. The force field came up of course, but I had counted on that.

"Guys!" I yelled to the others as my slash collided with the force field, "Now!"

I could tell they were a bit dumbfounded by my return and new Megazord, but I heard Kira say, "Alright! Dino Drill! Engage!"

Their Megazord's ultimate attack collided with the force field along with mine and it broke. Both of our attacks connected with the weak spot, and with one last scream, Fossilador exploded.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

"What do you think Dr. O called us for?" Conner asked as we walked down the tunnel to the lab.

"Don't know," I admitted, "Hopefully something good."

As soon as we opened the door, though, the first thing we saw caused us to stop in our tracks. It was Stryder just casually leaning against one of the pillars.

"Sup guys," he said, giving a two fingered salute.

I was the first to snap out of paralysis. I charged and tackled him in a hug. He seemed more than surprised at this, but started to wrap his arms around me, and confusing Conner and Ethan. As soon as we separated, I punched him hard in the arm.

"OW!" He said, rubbing his arm, "What was that for?"

"Don't ever go into a coma again!" I growled, poking his chest with my finger, "Are we clear?"

He had the gall to laugh.

"Consider me warned," he said holding his hands up in surrender, "I missed you too."

"Sorry to break up the reunion here," Ethan said, walking over and then fist bumping Stryder, "Good to have you back man!"

"Same here," Conner said, giving Stryder a high five.

"And now," Dr. O said, clapping his adopted son on the shoulder, "You're officially part of the team. So no more running."

"Don't worry," Stryder said, "Now that you guys know who I am, I don't think I'll be running anymore. By the way, Dr. O? Why haven't you demorphed yet?"

 **XXX**

 **And... That's a wrap for this chapter, as well as the end of Fossilador. Definitely the longest chapter yet. Oh and Stryder's awake. Cool. Till next time guys!**


	18. Chapter 15: Copy That

**Chapter 15: Copy That**

 **Stryder's POV**

I have to say, after joining the team, my life has become significantly better. It felt so good to not hide my knowledge from Kira and the rest. However, today, things got a bit more... complicated.

 **XXX**

It started at Hayley's Cyberspace, when Ethan slipped and dropped an entire order next to me, Kira, and Conner.

"Clean up on aisle five," I chuckled.

"Yeah, since when do you work here?" Kira added, holding back a laugh as she watched as Ethan got to his knees and start picking up the plastic glasses.

"Hayley's been really short-handed since Trent quit," he answered, "I'm just trying to help her out."

"Yeah, I guess kicking our butts is enough of a job to keep him busy these days," Conner scoffed.

"Hate to say this," Kira began, absent-mindedly pushing her straw around in her glass and staring at it, "But I think you were right guys... Maybe there is no good left in Trent..."

As much as I didn't like the guy, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He didn't ask for this. The White Ranger personality had taken over him. Now we'll probably never get to see the real him again.

 **XXX**

Soon, we got a call from Dr. O and he said a monster was attacking. We morphed and headed over to it.

"Alright, creep!" Conner yelled as we arrived in a parking level of the town centre, "We're taking you down!"

"Oh yeah, says who?" the monster cackled.

I nearly bursted into laughs when I spotted the monster, "Okay, what is _that_ thing?"

"It looks like some freaky, machine... otter... pepper... thing," Kira stated, scrunching up her nose.

"Name's Copyotter! And here's a pepper for you!" it shouted, launching a huge version of the green vegetable at her.

Kira instinctively summoned her Thundermax Saber, swinging at the enemy projectile and sending it right back like a baseball. It hit the monster and exploded, causing us to applaud slightly.

"Sorry, I'm not supposed to have too many spicy foods," Kira stated, "Thanks anyway."

"Then how about some seafood!" Copyotter yelled, producing a shell, "This is what I call shell-shock!"

It launched the shell, and many others, at us. Wielding our Thundermax Sabers, we knocked them all away.

"Tricera Shield!" Ethan called, summoning his Power Weapon to hand.

"That's exactly what I was looking for!" the monster cackled, the machine in it's center glowing bright purple, "Now here's my secret power! Copy!"

We watched in shock as a copy of Ethan's Tricera Shield wound up in the monster's hands.

"Tricera Shield!" Copyotter grinned.

"No way!" Ethan shook his head in disbelief, before a blast of blue energy hit him the stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Ethan!" Kira yelled while we ran over to him.

"Now it's on," Conner stated as he and Kira stepped up, pulling out their Power Weapons.

"Tyranno Staff!"

"Ptera Grips!"

"Copy!" the monster yelled again, and red and yellow weapons wound up in his fuzzy paws.

"He copied our weapons!" Conner stated.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," I said, rolling my eyes.

The monster ran at my two friends, attacking them with their own weapons. Soon they too were on the ground. I knew my next decision would have its consequences, but I drew my Spino Dagger. Sure enough, it was copied and we started trading blows. Unfortunately, one lucky hit, and I was sent flying.

"This is just unfair!" I complained.

"He's got our weapons, what else does he want?" Kira sighed.

"Copy!" the monster yelled, and when next it spoke, it sounded like Kira talking, "Hi! I'm the Yellow Ranger! Aren't I cute?"

"My voice!" Kira exclaimed while I visor-palmed.

"Dude," Ethan chuckled, "That's cold."

"That's enough!" Conner yelled.

"I agree," the monster said mockingly, "I have more important things to copy."

And with that, the monster ran off. Kira, me and Conner got to our feet, sighing.

"How are we going to beat this guy?" Ethan inquired.

"We start by finding him," Kira said.

"Right!" We all said, running after it.

It got away, but a few hours later, we picked up its signal.

"The signal's coming from right around here!" Ethan stated as we dismounted our Raptor Cycles near some woods.

"Then where is he?" I asked looking around.

"Looking for me?" Copyotter inquired, and we turned to see the creature standing there, "I was picking peppers!"

A series of pepper projectiles were then launched at us, exploding one after another and sending us to the ground.

"Careful!" Ethan warned as we got up, "Remember, he can copy our weapons!"

"Then how do we fight him?" Kira asked.

Conner clapped his hands together, indicating he'd thought of a plan, "I got it! We close the head of the Z-Rex Blaster, he copies it, then fires it, and then it explodes!"

"Sneaky," I grinned, "I like it!"

"Are you done with your meeting over there?" the Copyotter growled, and I rolled my eyes, summoning my Spino Dagger and putting it together with the others to form their blaster.

The dagger fit under the weapon, with the blade curved upwards. Conner then leaned forward, closing the tip and pointing it at Copyotter.

The monster yelled out "Copy!" and after it's machine core glowed purple, the same weapon wound up in its arms.

"That's it..." Conner whispered.

"Wait! I almost forgot!"

Apparently it wasn't as stupid as we'd thought, as it opened the head of the copied Z-Rex Blaster, before firing at us. We were knocked back hard, and sent flying through the air and into the nearby shallow lake. We stood up in the lake, and Copyotter readied the Z-Rex Blaster for another round.

"Alright, I can blast you again!" the monster yelled.

"I don't think so!" the Black Ranger cried, running up to the fight with his Brachio Staff in hand.

"Another one?" Copyotter frowned.

"Brachio Staff! Blade Strike!" Tommy yelled, smashing the tip of his weapon into the ground and sending a shockwave of energy forward that knocked Copyotter away. Removing his weapon, he ran over to us.

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"You better watch out..." I groaned.

"I'll take one of those! Copy!" The monster yelled, getting his own Brachio Staff.

"How the heck did it-?" but Tommy was cut off when his own attack was mirrored.

We all were sent flying into the water again.

"Getting real sick of sick of this..." I groaned.

 **XXX**

A few minutes of fighting later, and things still weren't going too good.

"How's the dirt taste?" Copyotter taunted as we were thrown back onto the ground... again.

Suddenly, a loud noise found our ears, "Huh?"

A white light blasted the monster aside, and Trent appeared, morphed, flying through the air on his White Dino ATV. He landed on the other side of the creature, getting off his ATV.

"You look like you could use some help," he stated as we pushed ourselves to our feet.

He pulled out his Drago Sword, and sped forward, attacking Copyotter. Finally, he leapt through the air, attempting to strike the creature head-on.

Unfortunately, he was met with his own attack as Copyotter came crashing into him, running at super speed and striking him several times with a copy of his own weapon. We all watched in confusion.

"Whose side is he on now?" I frowned, suddenly noticing that Trent was talking in his normal voice, not the deep, threatening one.

"Is that all you got?" Copyotter taunted, stepping closer to the downed White Ranger.

"Actually...no," he began, getting up, "Super Dino Mode!"

The spikes on Trent's uniform grew and a spiked blade grew from each of his wrists kind of like Wolverine's claws.

"He has Super Dino Mode!" Conner exclaimed.

"And I like it!" Trent grinned, ducking as a laser blast thrown by Copyotter exploded around him, but he was unaffected.

"Bye, now," the monster chuckled, only to gasp when Trent came flying out of the smoke towards him.

"We're not done yet!" Trent yelled, slamming into him and driving him backwards, where he smashed him into a tree.

"But I thought we were on the same side!" Copyotter stuttered.

"Not anymore," Trent stated, blasting the monster with blue lightning that caused it to explode as he walked away.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"... Trent?" Kira said, confused.

"This another trick?" I questioned, anger bubbling beneath the surface.

Any responses were cut off by the sound of black and purple rain pelting down onto the remains of the Copyotter. We groaned, glancing over to see the monster grow and grow until it reached building size.

"Oh give me a freaking break," I muttered, wanting to finish this conversation now rather than later.

We formed the complete Megazord and destroyed Copyotter. When we returned, Trent was gone.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

"Anyone know why Dr. Oliver wanted us to meet him here?" Ethan asked, as the door lifted up.

"He said something about a big surprise," Conner shrugged.

"Last time he said that," Stryder put in, "I joined the team. It shouldn't be too bad."

As soon as the door completely opened, we saw Trent standing there.

"Hey, guys," Trent greeted.

"Trent?" I said, while we all got into fighting positions, "What're you doing here?"

"How did you get in here?" Stryder growled.

"I let him in," Dr. O revealed, spinning in his computer chair to face him.

"What?" Stryder said as he got up to join them on that side of the room, "But he's-"

"On our side now," Tommy finished.

"Yeah, and every time we hear that, he burns us," Ethan pointed out.

"Why should we believe him now?" Conner questioned, "What reason has he given us?"

"He saved my life," Tommy stated.

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Yeah," Trent nodded, a slight smile coming to his lips, "I'm in control of the Dino Gem now. I wanna use it to fight with you."

"I wouldn't have brought him here if I didn't think he was telling the truth," Tommy stated, "But only you can decide whether or not you trust him."

"Well, if Dr. O's down with it, then I guess I'm onboard," Ethan nodded.

"I'd rather not lose all feelings in my butt from all the kicking, so, I guess you're cool again," Conner shrugged, "For now..."

Trent turned to Stryder, who was eyeing him. I could tell he was having quite a tough time deciding.

"I still don't fully trust you," he stated, "But okay."

Then Trent turned towards me, "Look, I know I got a lot to make up for. But I promise, this time I won't let you down."

I glanced over at Stryder, who was looking away, trying to hide his face. Even then, I could tell his cheeks were turning red. Suddenly, I remembered Fossilador's words: _"Does the Green Ranger's crush actually like him back?"_

But he was just taunting me... Right? He didn't have a crush on me... Then I thought of some random times with me and him. The way he blushed when I hugged him, his look of disappointment when I first met Trent, but mostly, when I kissed his forehead when he was in a coma. I turned back to Trent and sighed.

"I guess everyone deserves a second chance," I said.

Trent smiled, while Stryder simply looked down.

But then I quickly added, "Hey! Isn't there a rule that says newbie Rangers have to wash all the Zords?"

Trent frowned and exclaimed, "What?!"

Stryder, on the other hand, looked up and at me in surprise.

"Hey, I forgot about that rule," Ethan snickered.

"So did I," Stryder said, a bit dumbfounded.

"The Zords?" Trent frowned, a complaint skidding across his voice, "But they're gigantic!"

"Yeah they are," Conner said, while he and Ethan handed him cleaning supplies, "So you better get started."

I began to giggle as Trent groaned and walked away. I looked over at Stryder, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing," he replied, turning his face away, as his cheeks turning red.

There was no denying it now. He had a crush on me. And I'm beginning to think that I feel the same.

 **XXX**

 **So Trent has now joined the team. And I don't think Stryder has to be jealous anymore... Till next time guys!**


	19. Chapter 16: Triassic Triumph

**Chapter 16: Triassic Triumph**

 **Stryder's POV**

"Someone looks pretty happy today," Ethan commented as he, Conner, Kira, and I walked into Cyberspace, taking up residence at the barstools.

Hayley turned to us, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Oh, hey," she smiled, washing the inside of a glass as she glanced across the place to where Trent was waiting tables, "It's just so good to have Trent back."

"So, how's it going?" Kira asked, looking up at Trent as he walked over.

"Fantastic, I feel like a new person," he grinned.

"With the new attitude adjustment, you're likeable again," I muttered and Kira elbowed me.

"I heard that!" Trent laughed and we all laughed along with him.

When Trent walked away, Conner's attention was then drawn across the room to a boy with messy light brown hair and hazel eyes holding a soccer ball, who stood up from his table and slung a backpack over his shoulders. He was surrounded by admiring girls, and this made Conner frown.

"What's his deal?" Conner inquired.

When Cassidy tried speaking to the kid, he said, "No, sorry, can't speak now."

"Okay, what's with that?" Conner asked, watching Alexi leave, "She's never cared about soccer before. At least, she's never wanted to interview me."

"Someone's looking a little more green than red," I teased, nudging his arm.

"I'm not jealous," Conner stated, "It's just...if he's that good, he should be on our club team."

"Which of course means what to a sports-challenged?" Kira chuckled, making him roll his eyes.

"I'm going to go see if he's joined up with anyone," he declared instead, walking off and heading outside of Cyberspace.

"Jealous," Kira giggled.

"So jealous," Ethan nodded in agreement.

"Ten bucks says the new guy completely ignores him!" I said, laying a ten dollar bill on the table.

"I'll take those odds," Trent retorted, placing his own bill.

"So will I," Ethan said.

Safe to say, I made a quick twenty bucks.

 **XXX**

"So, don't you think it was rude?" Conner asked while we were walking down the street, "I mean, he doesn't even think about it. He just walks away?"

"I'm sure he's got a good reason," Kira shrugged.

"Look, I'd love to stay and hash this out with you guys, but if I don't get to the library soon," Ethan groaned, looking at us, "Then I'm totally going to fail this project."

"Then prepare to fail, Blue Ranger," Zeltrax stated, warping in before us.

Zeltrax snapped his fingers and a white monster appeared. The thing was so ugly, I don't know how to describe it.

"Geez," I grumbled, "And I thought Copyotter was ugly..."

The monster then proceeded to attack us using super speed. We all fell to the ground when it stopped.

"Good work Terrorsaurus," Zeltrax congratulated the monster came to a stop beside him.

In another flash of white, a White Ranger appeared beside them.

"And he didn't even break a sweat," he chuckled, his voice deep and distorted.

We all snapped up to stare at him incredulously.

"T-Trent?" Kira exclaimed, "But...you..."

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!" I snapped.

"This can't be real," Ethan said.

"Oh it's real," Zeltrax laughed.

"What are you doing Trent?" Conner asked as we got up.

"I don't know a Trent," the White Ranger said, "All I know is that you will be destroyed."

I frowned. Something was up. This White Ranger was talking in a distorted voice like the evil Trent once did. Did the Dino Gem personality return and reclaim him?

"I am not in the mood for this," Conner said, before we morphed.

"Allow me!" Zeltrax said, charging at us, while the Terrorsaurus and White Ranger zoomed in top of a building.

We pulled out our lasers and began to fire. Using his shield, Zeltrax blocked the shots, pulling out momentarily to blast Conner with a ray of bright purple electricity. It sent him tumbling backwards, and we ran to him, standing in front of him, our blasters drawn.

It took only a few shots before Zeltrax leapt forward, slashing away with his sword and catching us off guard, flooring us. Conner stood, his Thundermax Saber drawn instead, but he too was knocked away.

"Touchy," he hissed, rolling to the ground.

When we ran over to him, Zeltrax fired more lasers at us, knocking us down. I was the only one with enough strength to get up at the moment. My blaster was too far away.

"Now you're mine," Zeltrax growled as he charged.

"Stryder!" Kira said, tossing me her blaster while Ethan did the same.

I caught both blasters in each hand and blasted Zeltrax back quite a bit. In his place came the White Ranger and the Terrorsaurus, as the Rangers stood.

"So you stopped Zeltrax, try to stop my Terrorsaurus," the White Ranger cackled, and his creation began walking towards us.

"Let me show you the extent of my powers," it roared, "You will be defeated!"

"Not on my watch!" a familiar voice yelled.

We all looked and saw another White Ranger coming in front over a ledge, shooting white lasers at the Terrorsaurus from his White Dino ATV.

Both enemies and even the rising Zeltrax were knocked away, landing in a heap as Trent pulled a stop before us.

"Hey guys, thought I'd join the fun," he announced.

"What, who's who?" Ethan frowned, seeing as we were now seeing double.

"Guys, it's me," Trent answered, jumping off his ATV.

"Enjoy your reunion while you can," the White Ranger behind us snapped, getting up alongside Zeltrax and the Terrorsaurus, "Nothing you do can stop us now!"

And with that, Zeltrax, Terrorsaurus and the White Ranger warped off in a flurry of purple and white lights.

"Power down," Conner stated, and we all demorphed.

"Hey Trent?" I asked, "You got a twin brother that you never told us about? Cause I think we just met him."

 **XXX**

Back at the Dino Lab, Trent sat to the side of the room, while Conner and Ethan leaned against the computers, on either side of the ever-morphed Dr. O, who typed away. I sat cross-legged in the middle of the room, on the floor, leaning on a column, while Kira paced in front of Trent.

"Okay, so we barely get one White Ranger under control, and then another one shows up?" Kira muttered, looking at me, "How does that work?"

"Don't look at me," I replied, "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Any idea who it could be?" Kira asked, turning to Trent.

"I have no clue," he shrugged as well, at a loss.

"My sensors show some kind of cloned energy force," Tommy stated, spinning around in his chair to face us, "It's probably not even a living being at all."

"Well, that's not creepy at all," I muttered.

"So, what is it?" Ethan asked.

"Not sure," Dr. O replied, returning to his computer.

"He may not be alive, but his kick sure felt real," Ethan muttered.

"I never said he wasn't real," Tommy pointed out, "He's a threat, all right."

"Well, now that the weird non-real-but-actually-real White Ranger thing is settled, what's with the creepy Terrorsaurus?" Kira frowned.

"He's giving off some of the same readings as the other White Ranger," Tommy replied, "It's almost like they were one and the same."

"Ooh," I said, "The plot thickens!"

"I knew it!" Conner said, turning angrily towards Trent, "You never should of showed up in the first place!"

"Not now Conner," Dr. O said, stopping him, "We're gonna need back-up, big time. Trent, Stryder, come with me."

"Why not me?" Conner inquired, "Or Ethan, or Kira? Why them?"

"You'll have your role to play in this, Conner," Tommy stated, glancing at him, "Trust me. Right now, I need these two."

Me and Trent exchanged glances, confused as we moved to follow Dr. O.

"Keep an eye on the city, and call us if that thing returns," Tommy ordered the others, and they nodded.

He turned away, "Come on."

 **XXX**

"Thanks," Trent said suddenly as he, me, and Tommy walked through the woods, next to a river, "To the both of you... for trusting me. It means a lot."

"I wouldn't say that," I pointed out, "Remember what I said?"

"Right, sorry," Trent said.

"I will admit though," I continued, "I was a bit worried when I saw that clone. I was not looking forward to fighting you again with the same result as last time I did."

"I do trust you," Tommy affirmed, "But I meant what I said in the lab. This mission had to be yours."

"Why?" Trent frowned.

"There's an ancient artifact that was hidden out here centuries ago. I've known it's whereabouts for a while, but only one power can retrieve it."

Trent stopped in his tracks, watching his science teacher, "Mine?"

"Yes," he replied, "Using your chameleon power, you should be able to retrieve the artifact from it's hiding place. But I'm warning you, it won't be easy."

"I'm ready..." Trent nodded.

"Good, let's go," Tommy stated, turning and continuing to walk.

"Wait, why am I here, then?" I asked, "If you just need Trent..."

"If we use the combined power of all our gems," Dr. O explained, "the artifact will gain more power."

"Oh."

In no time, we arrived at a waterfall.

"Is this the place?" Trent asked.

"Yep, it's there," Tommy stated, walking to the edge of the water.

"In the water," he then instructed, "Okay, raise your arms like this."

We raised our left arms, bent at the elbow, fists clenched, and Dino Gems facing outwards.

"Now, concentrate!!" Tommy exclaimed, "Use the Dino Gem power!"

We nodded, and closed our eyes. I cleared my mind, faintly picturing an encouraging smile Kira has held for me time and time again as I thought hard. As I do, mine, Trent's, and Tommy's Dino Gems began to glow, shooting out light. The light went into the water, making it bubble. Out of the water, a large, colorless shield appeared, levitating.

"It's working!" Trent marveled.

"Don't break the concentration, stay focused," Dr. O instructed, as the shield began to glow.

"I can't hold it much longer!" I hissed through gritted teeth, trying very hard to keep my concentration up despite the strain on my powers.

"Don't let go," Tommy stated, "If we lose it now, it's gone forever."

'Come on Stryder...' I thought, 'Kira's gonna kill you if you fail...'

But I could tell me and Trent weren't going to last much longer. This shield was sapping too much energy. But suddenly, a red blur shot past me and plucked the shield out of the air.

"How's that for timing?" Conner asked as he held the shield.

"Thanks..." I moaned as Dr. O helped me and Trent up.

"You got the Shield's telepathic message!" Tommy grinned proudly, "That proves you're ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The Shield of Triumph," Tommy stated, "Only a Ranger in complete sync with the universal Dino energy can handle its power. For the Shield to assume full power, the rest of the rangers must contribute a part of themselves. Stryder, Trent, and I have done our part. Now it's up to the rest of you."

"Tell me what I have to do," Conner nodded, "Cause the Terrorsaurus is back and we can use all the help we can get."

"I have to get these two back to the lab," Tommy stated, and they turned to see us slumped against him, drained and practically falling over, "Conner, you need to get Kira and Ethan to do their part for the Shield."

"Alright," Conner nodded, gripping the Shield tightly, "We won't let you down."

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

The Terrorsaurus spun around on the spot, high above the city on a building. In their bubbles, the two Zords he captured floated above him. Behind him, me and Ethan appeared, in morphed form, Thundermax Sabers drawn.

"Huh?" the creature stated, turning around to see us coming.

The Terrorsaurus stood there, waiting, and watched as we ran for him. It chuckled maliciously, kicking-starting it's Superspeed and meeting us in the middle of the rooftop, hitting us again and again.

Ethan was knocked back first, and he landed on his butt.

I came to stand beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Pull it together, Ethe."

"Terrorsaurus Laser!" the monster shouted, blasting us and knocking us both off the roof.

Thankfully, we landed on our feet, but the monster followed closely, "Here I come!"

"Tyranno Staff!" Conner yelled, coming over a car, his weapon drawn as he rushed towards the monster.

He struck the Terrorsaurus several quick times, but the blows had no effect. The creature grabbed his Staff, and used it to hit him back, sending him flying against a nearby pillar.

When he got up, he ran to us and said, "Okay, Kira, Ethan, I need your total trust, but I need your Dino Powers. Do you trust me?"

"Yep," I smiled.

"Always did," Ethan agreed.

"You won't be sorry," Conner stated, holding the black and white Shield out before him, facing the Terrorsaurus, "Triassic Power, engage!"

As the Shield began to glow, Ethan and I stepped forward, holding our hands out towards the Shield, yellow and blue strands of Dino Power flowing out. They filled and covered the Shield. The two strands connected, creating a blast of lightning and color that made the Shield glow brightly and unlocking the Shield's power.

Golden lining and plates covered his Ranger suit, being most prominent in his morpher, the emblem on his chest, his helmet, and the golden shoulder-blades that appeared. As power flowed through his body from the shield, Ethan and I fell to our knees, all our power drained and used. We powered down involuntarily, clutching our stomachs and taking deep breaths.

Conner faced the Terrorsaurus, a determined and angry look set into the features hidden by his helmet, "You're in deep trouble now."

"Bring it!" the monster taunted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he chuckled, "Shield of Triumph, activate!"

Red lightning shot out of the Shield, causing the creature to disappear, and then Conner. When he reappeared, he informed us that he destroyed the monster in the dimension he went to. Quite a bit to swallow, but I was just glad the monster was destroyed.

 **XXX**

"That shield rocks!" Conner grinned, as we all walked into the lab.

"No doubt," I nodded.

"Thanks for trusting me with your powers, guys," Conner smiled.

"Anything to help get our Zords back," Ethan added.

"I just wish you could have felt what it was like," Conner told them, "The power is amazing."

"The Triassic Power was always meant for you Conner," Dr. O said, walking up, "All you had to do was trust yourself. It was easy for others to trust you."

"Hey Dr. O?" Stryder asked, coming down the stairs, "Just don't make me do that again. That was not fun."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Me, Trent, and Dr. O found the shield and allowed it to absorb some of our powers for a few minutes," he answered, "Like you guys have experienced, VERY tiring."

I raised an eyebrow in concern. I knew what it was like, and he and Trent had to endure it for minutes. I was no longer gonna complain about that again.

"Don't worry," he said, noting my concern, "I'm fine now. Just wished I could've helped you guys."

With that, we all went separate ways.

 **XXX**

 **Aaaaaaaaaand finally! I took a lot of free time to write this. Oh well. Next chapter is gonna be a multi-episode chapter, leading up to Thunder Storm. That's gonna be fun! Till next time guys!**


	20. Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 17: Calm Before the Storm**

 **During the events of A Star is Torn**

 **Stryder's POV**

Kira actually got discovered. It was great news, yeah, but it quickly went to crap. I was the first to find out, so I congratulated her. Later on in the day, though, she sent me a text.

"Hey... I don't know if this whole career is gonna work out..."

"Why not?" I texted back.

"In order for to make a music video, I have to dress up in some ridiculous outfit that makes me very uncomfortable."

"Geez, it can't be that bad, can it?"

The next text was a picture of her in an outfit. It was hideous. It looked like one of Lady Gaga's rejected outfits. Yes. That bad. Suddenly I began to have horrible flashbacks to when Kylee got discovered. She wore outfits like that all the time.

"... Wow," I replied, "I stand corrected. It's worse."

"I know, right? Do you really think this is worth it?"

"Look. I'll be honest. I'm getting flashbacks to near the end of when Kylee and I were going out. My advice: definitely not worth it. You're good enough as it is! If they can't respect you're already awesome regular image, you can't respect them, especially not if they force you to wear that. But if this is what you want... Just don't change who you are. I'm not sure I can take two old friends who are divas."

"You know what? You're right. Definitely not worth it. I'm done. I'll keep playing until someone reasonable comes along. Thanks! You don't know how much this means to me."

I blushed a bit and replied, "You're most welcome."

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Disappearing Act**

 **Kira's POV**

We finally got Dr. O out of morphed form. Unfortunately, now he's stuck in his power the Dino Gem gave him: invisibility. Great. I wonder how long we'll deal with this.

 **Stryder's POV**

You know things are weird when you have "seen" your adopted father for weeks without seeing his face and suddenly going to not seeing him at all. Seriously, Dr. O was lifting weights, and we all couldn't help but stare as the weights seemed to go up and down on their own.

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Fighting Spirit**

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea," Hayley said after she threw a blanket on the invisible Dr. O on a table.

We might have found a way to get Tommy visible again, but it was super risky. It involved using his Dino Gem to some weird science device (no idea what it is) and zap him with it. Me and Kira put the plugs on his chest, and Hayley activated the machine.

A few seconds later, Tommy started struggling. Hayley tried desperately to shut down the machine, but it overloaded, destroying his gem. He was now visible, but wouldn't wake up.

 **XXX**

"What's wrong with him, doctor?" Hayley asked the doctor when we took him to the hospital.

"I have no idea," he answered, "His vitals are stable, but his brain patterns are wildly erratic."

"Can you get him out of it?" Kira asked.

"We're trying, but he's not responding to anything."

"He's gonna be okay, right?" I asked, worried.

"I'm not gonna lie to you. The longer he stays like this, the more at risk he is."

When the doctor left, I slumped against the wall, trying hard not to cry. He was the closest thing to family I had left besides Kira. I couldn't lose him too.

Kira walked over, hugged me, and said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Suddenly, breaking news came on the TV, saying a monster was attacking the city.

"I'll stay with him," Hayley said, "You guys take care of that."

"Right," Conner said.

"Piece of cake," I muttered, not in the mood for this.

 **XXX**

The fight did not go as expected. The monster was another Terrorsaurus, even more ugly than the last one. Trent even showed up to help. The thing was, it stole our powers. We couldn't morph anymore.

Later on, the thing started attacking again. We went out to fight it anyway. Dumb move, I know. We got our butts kicked.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, Dr. O jumped in and kicked Terrorsaurus away. After addressing our shock, he morphed, even unlocking his Super Dino Mode, and destroyed the monster. When it blew up, we regained our powers.

Then, of course, like all monsters, it grew and we destroyed it in the Megazord.

 **XXX**

Dr. O explained that when he was in a coma, he had a dream where he fought three of the past Rangers that he once was. I wasn't even _aware_ that he had been a Power Ranger before. But at the moment, it was just good to have him back.

 **XXX**

 **During the events of Passion of Conner**

Conner got himself a girlfriend! At least, I think he did... But anyway. When said girl was in trouble, he unlocked his Battlelyzer for his Triassic Ranger mode. Pretty cool, I guess.

Oh yeah, and Trent destroyed the White Ranger clone. I guess that's good, but that clone really didn't do all that much.

 **XXX**

 **Next up, Thunder Storm! Oh man, this'll be fun. Til next time guys!**


	21. Chapter 18: Thunder Storm Part 1

**Chapter 18: Thunder Storm Part 1**

 **Stryder's POV**

Me and Kira were working on homework at Hayley's, when Kira began getting distracted. I looked to where she kept looking and saw a guy in a navy blue shirt and cap at the bar.

Before I could ask about it, Kira pointed him out, "Does that guy look familiar to you?"

I looked at the guy again and said, "No. Why?"

"He just looks familiar..." She answered before turning back to our work, still distracted.

"Well, ask him then," I suggested, "If you've met before, maybe he would know."

She walked over and asked. Apparently, the guy was a famous motorcross racer (though that's not what Kira said she recognized him from) named Blake. Blake invited her and any friends she wanted to a motorcross event. So she took me, Conner, and Ethan.

 **XXX**

After the event, Blake had to get going pretty quickly for some reason. But a few seconds later, we received a ring on our morphers. So we headed over to the base.

 **XXX**

"Evil Power Rangers?!" Kira spluttered when we saw what was going on.

What we saw was the three Ninja Storm Rangers causing havoc. Behind them, I recognized the Kelzaks from Lothor's army.

"I thought we were the only ones left," I said.

"So did we," Hayley said, "There's been an evil energy surge over the last 24 hours. We think the Abyss of Evil has opened up."

"Dr. O?" Kira asked nervously, "Do you think Lothor's back?"

"Unfortunately," he answered, "But there's only one way to find out."

"Let's deal with these fakes," Conner said.

"Trent," Tommy said, stopping him, "You stay here with us. This is just the kind of opportunity Mesogog would take advantage of."

"Got it," Trent said, nodding his head.

So me, Kira, Ethan and Conner morphed and took off.

 **XXX**

"That's far enough!" Conner yelled when we jumped in front of them.

"You must be lost," Shane, the Red Ranger said, "Because I know we didn't invite you."

"Maybe you forgot," Ethan retorted, "You're supposed to _beat_ the bad guys. Not _be_ the bad guys."

"Good, bad, what's the difference?" Tori, the female Blue Ranger said, "It's all about power!"

"I guess we're gonna have to fight them," Conner said.

"You guys handle them," I said, "I'll handle the Kelzaks."

With that, the battle began. I managed to take care of the foot soldiers pretty easily, but the evil Rangers were a different story. The others got battered and when I stepped in to help Kira, Tori knocked me aside, almost as easily.

"What is it with evil Rangers that gives us bad luck?!" I complained.

We regrouped and Conner said, "They're too strong! We need to retreat."

"Right!"

But when we started running, I noticed three figures who were watching the fight. When we were out of the Ninja Rangers' sight, I told the others I'd meet up with them later.

 **XXX**

When I got to the three, I asked, "What are you doing?"

Then I recognized one of them. It was Blake.

"Don't worry," he said, "We're on your side. We used to be Ninja Rangers, but not anymore."

My eyes widened under my helmet. Blake and these two guys were the Thunder Rangers and Samurai Ranger?

"Well," I sighed, "At least I know I can trust you. Power down!"

I demorphed and Blake's eyes widened, "Stryder?"

"You know this guy?" The guy in green said.

"Yeah, he came to my motorcross race. Stryder, this is Cam, and my brother Hunter."

"Sup," the guy in maroon, Hunter, said.

"Well," I said, "Do you guys have a plan for getting your friends back to normal?"

"As a matter of fact," Cam said, "I do."

When he told us his plan, Blake and Hunter immediately began protesting.

"Are you nuts?" Blake exclaimed.

"I take back everything I ever said about you being smart," Hunter stated.

"I've never even been there, and I think that's a bad idea," I put in.

"Have a look at what they've done," Cam pleaded, gesturing before us at the destroyed street, "We have to get to the Abyss. It's our only chance."

"You were there, right?" Hunter asked him, "You know what's inside that thing."

"Yes," he nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Our powers, and we have to get them back if we're gonna have any chance of helping the Dino Rangers deal with Tori, Shane and Dustin."

Me and Hunter nodded.

"No way!" Blake insisted. "No. There's no possibly way I'm going near that thing again!"

 **XXX**

"Uh, I just wanna say one last time," Blake began nervously when we got to the Abyss, "I think this is a bad idea."

"Oh suck it up," I said, tired of the complaints.

"Okay," Cam took a deep breath, "Let's go. And, uh, stick together. We split up and we're through."

We began our slow descent, walking backwards over the ledge. Slowly but surely, we lowered ourselves down into the Abyss of Evil. Landing on a rock ledge sometime later, we unhooked the ropes and took off our helmets.

Man," Blake wrinkled his nose and his brother made a face, "It stinks down here."

"Let's find your powers and get out of here," I stated, getting a little nervous.

Hunter stepped forward, pointing to a ledge nearby where a green orb was floating and glowing, "Over there."

"That seems a bit too easy..." I said looking around.

As if on cue, a group of Kelzaks and monsters appeared, and we stood together in battle stance.

"I just _had_ to open my big mouth."

 **XXX**

 **Cliffhanger! But if you've seen the show, not really... Till next time guys!**


	22. Chapter 19: Thunder Storm Part 2

**Chapter 19: Thunder Storm Part 2**

 **Stryder's POV**

"Welcome to my home, Power Rangers," a voice cackled.

We looked up onto a ledge where a figure stood. He looked like one of the Kelzaks on steroids with swords.

"Zurgane," I heard Hunter mutter.

Laughing madly, Zurgane yelled, "Attack!"

The Kelzaks ran forward to meet us in battle. Taking advantage rather easily throughout the fight that ensued, the former rangers fought their hardest to regain their old morphers. I even morphed and started fighting Zurgane.

Soon, Cam was nearly able to reach the rock ledge with the Samurai Amulet, but Zurgane hit the ground with his sword and electricity crackled everywhere, causing the earth to shake, causing him to stumble and miss completely.

Unfortunately, it also made Blake lose his balance, and he fell.

"Blake!" Hunter yelled and jumped after him.

Hunter managed to grab his hand and grab a nearby ledge with his other hand. As he began to slip and fall, Cam jumped over and grabbed his hand. However, he couldn't hold the two up for long. Soon, I grabbed his hand as he slipped. Even morphed, I knew I couldn't hold them for long.

"Now it's your turn to feel what it's like to live at the bottom of the Abyss!" Zurgane laughed and disappeared.

"I can't believe I'm gonna miss my race tomorrow!" Blake groaned.

"Dude, did you seriously just say that?" I scolded, looking down at him.

I felt my hand start to slip, but before it could, another hand grabbed Cam's. I looked up and saw a Japanese man in white robes.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

The Wind Rangers had challenged us to a 3 on 3 fight under the Harbor Bridge. As we waited, Conner's leadership mode kicked in.

"Okay," he said, "If they use special powers, we use special powers. If they morph, we morph. Sound good?"

"It does to me," I said.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind knocked us to the ground. We looked up and saw the Wind Rangers and Shane had his arm raised.

"Man, do they have to keep doing that?" I asked.

"Fools," Shane chuckled, "You actually showed up."

With that, we charged at one another, me vs Tori, Conner vs Shane, and Ethan vs Dustin.

Conner was the first to go back on his word and use his powers before the Ninjas, dodging a series of ferocious punches by super speeding around him. Smirking as his ego inflated, he ducked under a roundhouse kick slowly, mocking Shane has he went-only to receive a knee to the face and he fell backwards. Jumping to his feet, he swept his leg out, trying to catch Shane's legs. But the Ninja jumped a great length, twisting backwards through the air and up onto the lower workings of the bridge. He looked like nothing more than a red flash.

Over by the railing of the roadway, Tori and I dueled, matching each other kick for kick and punch for punch as Tori flipped across the railing, nimble enough to seem like she was dancing along its length.

She jumped, twirling through the air until she landed behind me and grabbed my arms. She twisted them behind my back, and I cried out-though not loud enough for my Ptera Scream to kick in.

The Blue Wind Ranger jumped over me, turned, and kept her arms entwined with mine to cause further pain. Seriously, my arms were not supposed to bend that way. But I worked around it, jumped over her and kicking back, hitting Tori in the back and pushed her away, breaking out contact. Angry and frustrated, Tori twirled her hands around her into a circle, condensing the air to create and wield water.

She blasted a jet of water forward, but I countered it, taking a deep breath and unleashing a Ptera Scream. Both blue and yellow blasts collided, and the sonic boom it created imploded caused both of us to slide backwards on the pavement.

Meanwhile, every time Dustin threw a punch at Ethan, Ethan would block it with his arms' ability, causing Dustin to step back and grab his forearm in pain. They continued their fistfight and Ethan tried to swipe at Dustin's feet, but Dustin disappeared into the ground. He reappeared behind Ethan and threw a punch, but Ethan did a quick backflip to dodge it.

The two Red Rangers high above us fought on the under rafters of the bridge. Shane directed a particularly nasty blast of wind at Conner, trying to knock him off the catwalk, but he withstood it, covering his face with his arm. His mistake-Shane rushed forward, lashing out through the blind spot. He struck Conner dead center in the chest and had his back not been to the railing, he might've not found himself falling. He reached out at super human speed, grabbing onto the rail as best he could-feeling it pull in his shoulder and he winced. Smirking, Shane pounded on the Red Dino Ranger's hands, tossing him off the catwalk. Using his powers again, he sped towards the ground at a more comfortable angle, so as to roll forward, minimizing the impact.

Ethan and I appeared at his side and helped him up as the Wind Rangers regrouped in front of us.

"This is boring," Tori drawled, through her breathing was heavy, ragged, tired.

"Shall we?" Shane raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh yeah!" Dustin grinned, excited as he raised his morpher alongside his friends.

They were on the verge of morphing when a familiar voice rang out beneath the bridge, reaching them, "No, wait!"

Stryder ran up to us and said, "Sorry I'm late. I was a bit busy."

I smiled and we got into fighting positions. Stryder looked like he was about to say more, but he was interrupted by three figures dashing towards the Wind Rangers. I immediately recognized Blake as one of them.

"Wait a minute," I said, "Blake? That's how I know you! You're a Power Ranger!"

"Good," Ethan said, "Cause we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Ehhh... About that..." Stryder said.

"We're not here to help you guys out," Hunter chuckled, "We stick with our own kind."

"There it is," Stryder sighed.

"Lothor's shown us the error of our ways," Blake reported.

"Whoever doesn't follow us, we'll destroy," Cam declared, reaching into the fabric of his Samurai uniform.

The Ninja Rangers began to advance, strengthened by their newest additions, but Cam stepped in their path, holding up a hand to stop them.

"Wait," he paused, bringing forth his other hand from within his uniform to reveal yellow, blue and red morphing discs, "First, you have to take these. A little power boost-directly from the Abyss of Evil."

"We already have our powers," Tori frowned.

"Not these ones," Hunter smirked.

"You'd better be right about this," Shane warned, taking his disk.

As Tori and Dustin followed suit, Cam said, "Trust me. You won't be sorry."

Raising their wrists, they activated them, and bursts of energy shot from the morphers, sending them flying and hitting the ground, hard. Hunter, Blake and Cam rushed to their side as me, Ethan, and Conner got confused.

Stryder, however, pumped his fist and said, "Yes! They fell for it!"

"Fell for what?" I asked.

"Dude, what happened?" Dustin frowned, taking Hunter's arm and pulling himself up, "My bell is seriously rung."

"How did we get there?" Tori inquired, "That last thing I remember..."

"Lothor," Blake stated, taking her hand and helping her up, "He's back."

"Yeah, we know," Shane nodded, "Sensei told us."

"That wasn't Sensei," Hunter remarked.

"No, dude, I know Sensei when I see him," Dustin pointed out.

"No," Blake shook his head, "It's Lothor."

"Okay, unless it was Lothor dressed as Sensei," Dustin concluded, pleased with himself.

"This is all highly amusing," Conner commented, breaking the moment, "But, does someone wanna tell me what's going on?"

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

When we got to base, Cam and I started telling our story.

"We were about to fall in," Cam finished, then gesturing towards the man in the white robe, "But Dad got there just in time."

"It was a good thing you guys showed up when you did," Conner said.

"Good thing for you guys," Shane smiked, making everyone laugh a little.

"Whatever, dude," Conner rolled his eyes, despite a large smile now on his face.

"Nah, I'm just playing," the Red Wind Ranger grinned, "You guys fight like Rockstars."

"I, for one, will take that as a compliment," Kira smiled.

"We're glad your here," Tommy said, "But now it's time to get down to business."

"Tommy is right," Cam's dad, Sensei Wattanabe said, "We have a serious problem on our hands."

"And it's gonna take all of us to defeat them," Dr. O finished.

A few minutes later, the alarm went off.

"We've got company," Hayley said, as the computer showed a small army of Mesogog's and Lothor's minions led by Elsa and Zurgane.

"It's time," Tommy said, "Time to show them what teamwork is really all about."

 **XXX**

We ran in groups; me with Trent and Cam, Kira with Tori, Ethan with Dustin, Tommy with Hunter and Blake, and Conner with Shane. When we arrived, we looked down at the army below us.

"Let's be careful," Dr. O said, "But let's get it done."

"You guys ready?" Conner yelled.

"Ready!" We all replied getting our morphers ready.

And, of course, it's time.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!"

"White Ranger! Dino Power!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!"

"Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!"

"HA!!!"

My group was up first:

"Tyranno!"

"Tricera!"

"Ptera!"

"Spino!"

"Brachio!"

"Drago!"

"DINO THINDER!!"

Then came the Ninja Rangers:

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Crimson Thunder!"

"Navy Thunder!"

"Samurai Power!"

"NINJA STORM!!"

We all leapt to the rock quarry below and yelled, "RANGER POWER!!!"

And a series of multicolored smoke and explosions detonated behind us.

'Where did those come from?' I thought, but before I could think about it, the army charged.

We all got on our vehicles and rode towards them. And the epic battle began!

I was on my cycle, while Cam rode with Trent on his ATV. We barreled through foot soldiers like ants, and began taking out any stragglers. I was too busy fighting for my life to notice any of the other fights.

 **(A/N: Or maybe it's just me being lazy.)**

Soon, though, a few Kelzaks got a lucky hit and Cam was sent flying.

"You okay?" Trent asked, running up to him.

"They're asking for it!" I said as I helped Cam up.

"Let's give it to them!" Cam said, taking off his armored plating, "Super Samurai Mode!"

Me and Trent nodded and said, "Super Dino Mode!"

We quite literally flew at the enemies, sending them sprawling. Cam slashed through a monster with his sword, Trent slashed two down with his hand swords, and I slashed through the rest of the foot soldiers.

I looked and saw the battle had gone relatively well. Kira and Tori defeated Elsa, Conner and Shane defeated the two lead monsters with their Battlelyzers, Tommy, Blake, and Hunter destroyed Zurgane, and Ethan and Dustin defeated the rest of the foot soldiers.

"Nice moves!" Conner complimented as he shook hands with Shane.

"Right back at ya!" Shane replied.

Suddenly, an invisiportal opened and two girls burst out of it.

They looked at Cam and went, "Oh! Cousin!"

"Marah? Kapri?" Cam said, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh hello!" Kapri said, "Is that anyway to treat family?"

"Yeah," Marah (who looked oddly familiar by the way) said, "Especially when we brought you a present!"

They brought out a bottle and opened it. What was released out of it was all these people dressed as ninjas.

"It's our students!" Shane exclaimed, and we all ran to check on them.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

"I'm afraid it's dead," Hayley sighed, looking at the assortment of Ninja morphers on the table in front of her in the Dino Lab, "Lothor's extraction of the powers left just enough energy for one last battle."

Shane looked considerably upset as he turned to Conner, "Yeah, well, I guess it's a good thing we got you guys."

"You've done your part," Conner smiled, patting Shane on the shoulder, "It's our turn to take over where you left off."

Shane nodded, leaning back, "Might be kinda nice to take that weight off our shoulders, return to our normal lives."

"I'm all about getting back to normal," Stryder nodded.

"Yeah, but not until we get down and dirty," Blake grinned, clapping him on the shoulder.

 **XXX**

"I still can't get over the fact that you went into the Abyss of Evil," I said to Stryder as we walked through the cave.

"Yeah, well," he said, "It wasn't too bad. There was just bad smells and the constant threat of falling to your death. You know. No big deal."

I lightly punched his arm and laughed, "Whatever. So, it's not a place I would want to go?"

"Definitely not."

I gave him a quick hug and we walked separate ways.

 **XXX**

 **And... That ends Thunder Storm! So close to the finale! Till next time guys!**


	23. Chapter 20: House of Cards

**Author's Note: No doubt I'm gonna get questions about this later, so I'll answer it now. I'm _not_ going to use the SPD Team Up episode: Wormhole. I will however be doing the other SPD Team Up that occurs after the events of Dino Thunder. But until then, enjoy!**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 20: House of Cards**

 **Stryder's POV**

Me and Kira were watching Ethan and Devin play a card game. Even though I knew Kira had no idea what they were doing, I knew she found it amusing.

"Oh, Enchantment Spell, now your Trolls are under my command," Ethan cheered, placing a card onto the pile before him, looking up at his opponent with a smirk.

But Devin wasn't the least bit worried.

"Counter-Spell, bro," Devin revealed, putting down his own card, "Sorry. Now they're released and can be set loose on your castle."

Ethan winced, but it quickly washed into another smirk as he drew his next card, placing it before him, "Magic Arrow card. Now my archers can hit five of your warriors with one shot!"

"Not if my warriors are wearing Injected Armor," Devin stated, dropping his voice a pitch to make it sound epic as he flashed the card at Ethan, "Thank you very much."

"You know Randall's gonna freak when she catches you," I warned, "You know about the no cards rule."

Ethan rolled his eyes and Devin groaned, "Dude, can we get back to the game? I believe I was about to charge your castle."

Ethan nodded, reaching to draw his next card. Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"What?"

"No way... this card... THE RUBY DRAGON CARD!!!"

"What?!" Devin cried out as my eyes widened.

"What's with that?" Kira asked.

"The Ruby Dragon is a card that practically guarantees victory," I answered, "Devin is doomed to lose."

"I give up!" Devin surrendered, "You win."

"Hmm, sometimes, you know, my job is just too easy," Principle Randall stated, interrupting Ethan's cheers of victory and Devin's defeated glowering.

Ethan froze, turning slowly, the card in his hand held tight.

"Principle Randall, you are looking especially lovely today!" Ethan grinned, causing us to chuckle.

A glare slid onto the Principle's features, "Mister James, if your friend Mister McKnight can't pull that off, what makes you think you can, hmm?"

"Okay, well, perhaps I can appeal to your sense of compassion?"

"If I had one, maybe. But I don't, so give me the cards. Now."

"But he just got the Ruby Dragon card!" Devin whined, causing Ethan to nod emphatically, motioning to the card in his hand.

"Really? Oh, well, you keep them, then!" Principle Randall gasped, and Kira and I cringed, knowing what was coming.

Ethan and Devin exchanged grins, pumping their fists together and cheering. I face palmed at the fact that the two apparently didn't detect the obvious sarcasm.

Randall's voice was flat as she spoke again, "No. Hand them over. Immediately."

Reluctantly, the two handed her the cards as the bell rang and she told them to get to class before walking away. Defeated, the boys grabbed their bags and sluggishly started back towards the school.

 **XXX**

"Okay, we've got Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Brontosaurs," Dr. Tommy Oliver enumerated, turning to face his class, "What are some other Herbivores from that era?"

His eyes zeroed in on Ethan at a table with us, and he grinned, "Ethan, you should know this."

But Ethan didn't answer, instead staring off into space, distracted-and moping. We looked at him, frowning.

"Ethan," Dr. O called. "You alright?"

When he still received no answer, he sighed, his gaze sliding to us, "Can someone tell me what the problem is?"

I raised my hand, "It's Principle Randall, sir. She took Devin and Ethan's Dragon War cards."

"Dragon War?" Dr. O frowned, "Isn't that a kid's game?"

"Come on, it's a game of strategy for all ages!" Ethan exclaimed, paying attention all of a sudden.

"Tell you what," Dr. O said, "I'll stop by her office and get your cards back after school. Alright?"

"Thanks Dr. O!"

 **XXX**

After school, Tommy went to Randall's office. However, as soon as he stepped in, she transformed into Elsa. They had a fight and then whole school saw her transform.

"I can't believe we never noticed," Conner said, as we walked, "I mean, they looked exactly the same, except one had glasses."

"Hey, Clark Kent and Superman look the same but no one ever puts that together," Ethan pointed out.

"Yeah," I said, "But at least Clark Kent had a wimpy demeanor. Elsa's an evil jerk in both of her forms."

"Fair enough," Ethan shrugged, "What I can't believe is that she got the Ruby Dragon card. I've been looking for that card since I was a kid!"

"Look, maybe I can do something about it," Trent spoke up and Ethan frowned.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can think of something. Just leave it to me," Trent grinned, running off and leaving us to frown.

"What was that about?"

"Don't ask me," I said, "He's weird."

"I'll head to the school board now to let them know what happened," Dr. O said, glancing towards his jeep, visible in the nearby parking lot, "You guys relax; you have a bit of down time before our training session."

So with that, we walked away.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

An hour later, we received an alarm on our morphers. When we got to where the signal was, we found the monster. When Ethan saw it his eyes widened.

"My Ruby Dragon card!"

"Elsa didn't waste any time," Conner stated.

We morphed and attacked in Super Dino Mode. We rushed towards the monster, weapons at the ready, but it cut through each of us with sharp claws, sparks flying.

We tried again and again, but every time, the Ruby Dragon cut us down, roaring. Finally, we were no longer able to maintain Super Dino Mode and take that many hits, and reverted to regular form, falling back and regrouping.

"This guy is tough," Conner stated.

"Duh, he's the Ruby Dragon!" Stryder exclaimed, and the Red Ranger merely turned to look at him in order for him to shut up.

But a second later, he became vocal again, this time yelling as we're all blasted to the ground by the Dragon, who cackled madly.

"The Ruby Dragon always wins!" It's glee faded moments later when it let out a fearsome roar, white lightning hitting it in the back.

Turning, it spotted the White Ranger pulling up on his ATV.

"We'll see about that," He dismounted, grabbing his Drago Sword from the ATV and stepping towards the Dragon, blocking it off from the others, "I'll handle this freak myself. If he's up for the challenge."

"Trent, that's crazy!" I warned.

"Kira's right," Dr. O nodded, "He's too strong to take on by yourself."

"I know how to play his game."

"Speaking of games, why don't you tell your friends the truth," the Dragon grinned, showing off rows of sharp white teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Trent growled, "Now let's do this."

They rushed together, sword and claw clashing, sparks flying all over. The others watched as the two duelled. As Trent obviously lost the gusto he'd had minutes before when he'd arrived. As the Dragon gained the upper hand when the White Ranger stepped the wrong way, and struck out with its claws, finding rib and muscle and Trent went flying, landing at my feet.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, standing defensively before my teammate, "I got him."

"Wait," Trent rasped, "Let me take him."

"What's that matter with you? And what is he talking about?"

But before Trent could answer, an invisiportal opened, dropping Elsa and a band of Tyrannodrones out of the sky.

"I heard you've been looking for me," Elsa grinned, looking at Trent, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, how about go away forever?" the White Ranger seethed, gripping his sword.

"Now what fun would that be, huh, going away?" Elsa snickered, "Then I wouldn't get to see you reveal your big secret."

"Secret?" I asked, "What secret?"

"It's nothing," Trent shook his head at me, "She's just trying to mess with us."

"Then why don't you tell them?" she remarked snidely.

We kept fighting until our enemies retreated and Trent agreed to tell us his 'secret' when we get to base.

 **XXX**

"Trent, we're a team," Dr. O stated as we walked down the stairs into his basement, "We work together doing something that takes the ultimate trust in each other."

"If you're holding back on us," Stryder added roughly, "how are we supposed to trust you out there in battle?"

"Stryder!" I exclaimed, but he shrugged, nonchalant.

"What? I'm just stating the facts."

"He's right," Trent sighed, sitting down on a stool, "Look, this is how it is. I went to Mesogog's lab to get the card back, okay?"

"You what?" I exclaimed, "By yourself?"

"I found an invisiportal and it took me right there." His gaze shifted to Ethan, trying to appeal to him, "I was just trying to help you out, Ethe. So I took a shot."

"Dr. O, he was just being a good friend. Any of us would've done the same thing," Ethan stated.

"Well, none of you better in the future, that's all I can say," Dr. O said strictly, turning to his computers as Trent bowed his head.

"It won't happen again," then he touched his head with his hand, grimacing as he stood up, deciding it was his cue to leave.

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

I still couldn't shake the feeling that Trent was lying, but I didn't have time to think about it. The Ruby Dragon showed up again and we finally defeated it with all our Megazords.

The next day at school, Trent showed up with his dad, and something weird happened. (Haven't said that in a while) Something fell out of Anton's pocket. It was the Ruby Dragon card.

Ethan bent over and picked it up. I watched as Trent's eyes widen and confusion crossed Anton's face.

"H-How... How did you get this?" Ethan stammered.

"I don't know," Anton frowned, picking it from Ethan's hands and showing his son, "Trent, is this yours?"

"No," Trent shook his head, but his eyes met mine for a moment, noticing the glare that watched his every move, "I don't know how it got-Dad?"

Anton had fallen forward, his breathing suddenly heavy.

"Anton, you alright?" Dr. O questioned, leaning down with Trent and trying to pull Anton back to his feet.

"Fine," his old friend snapped, pushing him off, and my eyes widened.

No way I'd just seen the man's eyes flash yellow...

"Just leave me alone!"

"We should get you some help."

"No!"

Anton took off down the hall and we ran after him. He ran into a classroom and when we arrived, he transformed into Mesogog. He had three fingers/claws on each hand, wide shoulders, and a lizard head.

Soon, he transformed back into Anton and said, "I'm sorry, Trent..."

His arm rose above his head, and called forth an invisiportal that sucked him inside, leaving us alone.

Alone to glare at the White Ranger.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I guess I'm too excited for the finale... But don't worry! A Test of Trust won't be like this (hopefully). Til next time guys!**


	24. Chapter 21: A Test of Trust

**Chapter 21: A Test of Trust**

 **Kira's POV**

"I always knew Mercer wasn't exactly PTA material," Ethan said when we got to the lab, while Stryder leaned against a wall, eyes closed, as if in thought, and Conner paced the room, "But Mesogog? That's whack."

"I'll tell you what's whack," Conner said, "Trent not telling us."

"Look," I said, "I'm as mad about this as you guys are. But don't you think we owe Trent the chance to explain? Maybe there's a good reason he didn't tell us."

"I hope there is," Dr. O said, "Because if not, I'm gonna have to ask Trent to surrender his morpher."

He walked away and I turned to Stryder, "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I'm trying to find out what Trent's logic was here," he answered, "If he had told us, we might have pulled our punches when we eventually fight Mesogog and help Dr. Mercer out. By not telling us, he just put his dad in more danger. Now we can't trust him due to him not telling us. It was a lose-lose situation."

"He's got a point," Conner put in, "There's no situation that was good for Trent."

"I still feel a bit sorry for him," I admitted, "I mean, if it were me and I had to give back my powers, I don't know if I could handle it."

"Funny, given that when this all started, you were the one who didn't want anything to do with the gems," Conner smirked.

"Yeah..." I said, "Looking back on it, those seemed like good times."

"Yeah," Stryder chuckled, "The days when I had no idea you guys were Power Rangers. And soon, I became one myself."

I smiled, remembering when the Green Ranger would help us out when we had difficulty. But I still couldn't help but wince when I remembered when he was knocked into a coma.

"Well," Ethan said, "I'd hate to stop reminiscing, but that still doesn't affect the question of why Trent didn't tell us who his dad was."

"I made a promise!" Trent exclaimed, walking in with Dr. O.

"What about your promise to us?" Conner asked angrily.

"I never let my feelings get in the way of my Ranger duties," Trent pointed out.

"Still doesn't excuse your now-revealed secret," Stryder put in with a glare.

And with that, Trent started telling us how things weren't easy for him, Ranger life, and personal life.

"Anton Mercer's the only family I have..." Trent explained, "he wanted me to join you guys since I was in control, and so I promised him I wouldn't tell you guys anything. I... I knew I couldn't break my promise to him. So I decided to fight with you guys, for him, until he's free of Mesogog forever. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. My father thought he could handle it on his own, and so did I. I know now I was wrong..."

"I understand your loyalty, Trent," Tommy said, "Only question is: Do they?"

"Let me earn your trust back guys," Trent pleaded, "Anything."

Suddenly, the alarm beeped and we saw a monster attacking the city.

"I believe this is your chance," Tommy said.

Stryder sighed and said, "One more time. One last shot to earn my trust."

"Same here," Conner said, still glaring.

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

This monster was brutal. No matter what we did, the monster always blasted us back. Even Conner's Triassic Mode wasn't enough. Soon enough, me and Conner were knocked to the ground. When Kira, Tommy, and Ethan charged, the monster blasted them.

It turned back to us and said, "Time to die!"

Its sword arm extended at us. I closed my eyes, but never felt the impact. I looked up and saw that Trent had grabbed the arm and stopped it.

"The Rangers are a team," Trent said, "If your gonna destroy someone, start with me."

Me and Conner looked at each other in surprise. We did not expect this. After some more fighting, we combined all our weapons into the Super Z-Rex Blaster. However, when the monster fell, it grew and we had to get our Megazords out.

"Thundersaurus Megazord!"

"Mezodon Megazord!"

"Spino Megazord!"

"Stegozord Megazord!"

But even after we all hit it with our attacks, it kept coming back. Then an idea popped into my mind.

"Guys!" I said, "Do you think we can combine _all_ of our zords?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Trent said.

And with that, the Dragozord attached to the back of the Thundersaurus and my Spinozord attached to its back. The Mezadon gave its axes and armor to the Megazord and we were on top of the Stegozord.

"Valkasaurus Megazord!!!"

We were now all in the same cockpit and glaring at the monster.

"Let's go!" Trent said.

We slid off the Brachiozord's back and neck and sliced the monster until it exploded for good.

 **XXX**

When we got back to the lab, Kira and Ethan were complimenting Trent on what he did.

"Like I said," Trent said, "I'm in this for good. That is, if you'll have me."

"I vote yes," Kira said.

"Me too," Ethan agreed.

They then looked at me. I sighed and held out my hand.

"Make it three."

He grinned and shook my hand.

"Conner?" Dr. O asked.

Conner turned and said, "Just one question: Are you sure you want to do this? There is a very real chance you'll face Mesogog one day."

"If Mesogog wins," Trent sighed, "My dad is lost forever. Mesogog has to be defeated. No matter what."

 **XXX**

I sighed as I walked out of the lab. I leaned against the wall and started wondering if I'll regret trusting Trent again.

"Still thinking?" I heard Kira ask, making me jump a little.

"Yeah..." I admitted, "Just wondering if we're doing the right thing... Trusting Trent again."

"I know what you mean," Kira said, "I've been having the same thoughts."

"Well we are best friends. Makes sense that we think similar."

She smiled, but I could've sworn I saw the tiniest bit of disappointment when I said best friend. Must have been my imagination. That stuff only happens in TV shows and movies. Wait...

"Well..." Kira said, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"See ya."

 **XXX**

 **A bit shorter than I thought it would be, but hey! It's done! But I have a feeling the finale will be a pain in the butt to finish... Oh well. Also, couldn't help but break the fourth wall at the end there. Next up: Thunder Struck! Till next time guys!**


	25. Chapter 22: Thunder Struck Part 1

**Chapter 22: Thunder Struck Part 1**

 **Stryder's POV**

"So let me get this straight," Conner said to Ethan as we walked into Hayley's Cyberspace, "You're going to the movies instead of the biggest social event of the year?"

"It's not just a movie," Ethan said, "It's the sequel to Asteroid Conquest, the greatest sci-fi film ever."

"Of all time," I finished.

 **(A/N: Couldn't help myself. Please get the reference. It's also a bit of a teaser if you get it... *maniacal laugh*)**

"Dude! It's the prom!" Conner exclaimed, "It's tradition."

"Yeah, nice tradition. Smart kids spend the entire semester in agony, wondering if they'll get a date. Or if they'll be forced into a corner with the other smart kids. It's too painful bro."

"Woah," Conner said, as we sat down, "Never thought about it like that."

"Well," I put in, "You aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly. Who are you bringing anyway?"

"I got them divided into three categories," he said, actually pulling out a list, making me face palm, " The cute ones, ones with good personality, and ones whose dads can pay for a limo."

"And you wonder why I'm not going," Ethan chuckled.

Then Kira came over and sat at our table, "Hey guys!"

"Hey," I greeted.

"Who are you going to the prom with?" Conner asked.

"I don't have a date," she answered, "It's just a dance."

Then Ethan and Conner started staring at me.

"What?" I asked, though I knew perfectly clear what they were implying.

"Nothing!" They both said.

 **XXX**

A few hours later, we received word that Zeltrax (who apparently went rogue at some point) had captured an innocent civilian. Why he did so, we don't know.

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy demanded when we got there.

"Safe and sound, Rangers," he answered, "Come and check if you'd like."

He charged and we all started fighting him. The fight wasn't going so well in civilian form. Every time one of us got close, he would toss us aside.

"You're time is up, Rangers," Zeltrax taunted as we regrouped.

"Guys," Dr. O said, "You know what time it is."

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Ha!"

"White Ranger! Dino power!"

We continued to fight. We did better, but in the end, he tossed us aside. Tommy went to search for the woman and Zeltrax transformed into his new form.

Conner went into Triassic Battlyzer Mode and fired a beam straight at him. And thus, Zeltrax exploded.

"Alright!" We cheered.

"Guys!" Dr. O shouted, running up with the woman, who kept stumbling.

We went to check it out and Trent recognized her. It was a depowered Elsa.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

When we got back, Trent explained that he snuck into Mesogog's layer and saw him take back Elsa's powers. He planned to use a cannon to turn people into mutant dinosaurs and Elsa's power helped kick start it.

"That can't be enough power to run that kind of equipment," Hayley pointed out.

"He's going to use the Dino Gems to get the rest of the power," Trent explained.

"What do you mean he's going to use the Dino Gems?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, "How's he gonna get them?"

"I'm gonna give them to him," Trent answered nonchalantly.

"Say what?" Stryder asked.

"I'm not giving anyone my gem," Conner said.

"Just hear me out," Trent said, "You want to get onto that island. Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you. Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam and Mesogog in the process. Now that Mesogog is separated, can rescue my father."

"No way," Dr. O said, "It's too risky."

"Do we really have another choice?" Hayley pointed out.

"She's right," I said, "I mean, he's going to get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot."

After a few more minutes, we all put our gems in a box.

"This had better work," Stryder said as he put his gem in.

"I'll call when the portal's open," Trent said and walked out.

Then Elsa woke up. She now remembered everything she did and said that Mesogog had her completely under his control. Then the alarm signaled that the vehicle was ready to go. Elsa (or Randall, I don't know anymore) stayed behind and we ran off.

 **XXX**

"We're ready to roll," Hayley said when we arrived, pressing a button on a device.

Suddenly, a large semi truck came rolling towards us. It had a red and yellow paint job and had our emblem on the side.

"That is sweet," Ethan said.

"Can I drive?" Stryder asked.

"Uhh, no," Hayley said, "We have to hit the portal at the exact right speed and we only get one chance at it. You better let me drive."

"Now it's up to Trent," Dr. O said.

 **XXX**

It was a close call, but Trent managed to get the portal open and we drove into it. The island had very dull coloring even though it was a forest.

"Welcome to Reverse Oz," Stryder joked.

Soon, a group of Tyrranodrones appeared. We jumped out of the truck and started fighting them. Stryder knocked a few aside, but one got a lucky shot and nailed him back into the fender. He raised his arms in defense, but I used a Ptera Scream and knocked the rest out.

"Hayley!" Dr. O yelled, "Go!"

The truck drove off, leaving us to fight the rest. One of them, however, knocked me in the back. I looked up when I hit the ground, seeing the drone above me with its arm raised. But that was as far as it got. A green energy blade stabbed it through the stomach, and the foot soldier dissipated. Stryder stood there now offering a hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Thanks," I said.

"Anytime," he smiled.

Soon, though, the beam was jammed by Tyrranodrones and Conner used his super speed to catch up. Soon enough, Conner succeeded and the beam fired, scoring a direct hit on Mesogog's fortress. The place began to crumble. We got in the truck as the island began to sink and erupt in flames.

"Hayley!" Dr. O said, "Let's go!"

"What about Trent?" I asked.

"He won't leave without his father," Hayley answered.

With no other choice left, we drove back through the portal as the island exploded.

 **XXX**

When we got out, we looked around. No sign of Trent.

"Now what do we do?" Stryder asked.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them," I said, hugging him while on the verge of crying.

"It's not like their gonna fall out of the sky and land right in front of us," Ethan said a bit dramatically.

We looked at him with confused looks. He was looking at the sky expectantly.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" I scolded.

"What?" He said innocently, "Last time I did that, it worked."

No sooner than he said those words, a portal opened out of the sky, and Trent and his father landed in front of us.

"See?" Ethan chuckled.

After celebrating a bit, Tommy asked, "What happened to Mesogog?"

"I don't think he made it," Trent answered, "I saw him collapse in front of his throne."

We all smiled and I thought, 'Finally... It's over...'

But little did we know, it was far from over.

 **XXX**

 **Sooooo close! After the finale, I'll work on the SPD team up and an epilogue! Till next time guys!**


	26. Chapter 23: Thunder Struck Part 2

**Chapter 23: Thunder Struck Part 2**

 **Stryder's POV**

"What happened?!" Kira exclaimed when we walked back into the lab.

Everything was trashed. The computers, the desks, everything. The only thing that wasn't completely broken was a black box for security footage. What we saw was shocking. The footage showed Zeltrax, who had apparently survived Conner's Battlyzer, dragging Elsa away.

"This is all my fault," Anton said, "I should've stopped him."

"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him," Trent said.

"Trent's right Anton," Tommy said, "This is between me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you."

"But if there were no Mesogog..."

"We can't go back and change what's happened," Tommy argued, "Mesogog is gone. We should be thankful for that."

"So what do we do now?" Conner asked, "I guess we don't hang up our morphers just yet."

 **XXX**

An hour later, Zeltrax's giant monster/zord appeared. Me and Kira were headed to Hayley's when it jumped out of a giant invisiportal.

"Come and face me, Power Rangers!" He taunted, as his zord charged up an energy blast.

When it fired, it blew up an entire mountain.

"Well..." I said nervously, looking at Kira, "That's a thing."

We morphed and headed over to where the others were. We were informed that Elsa was in there too and Zeltrax sent these other foot soldiers, Triptoids, to take care of us. Me, Kira, Conner, and Ethan jumped into our zords and formed the full Thundersaurus Megazord, while Tommy snuck into Zeltrax's zord and Trent dealt with the Triptoids.

Soon, Dr. O was calling for help and Kira went to help him. Soon, we all split up. Ethan went to control the Mezadon and my zord detached to form my Megazord.

Then Kira called, saying that she had Elsa and needed an escape route. So Conner used the Dino Drill to stab the zord and provided a means of escape. After they all got out of there, Kira and Dr. O destroyed Zeltrax for good.

"Guys!" Tommy called, "You're gonna need all the zords!"

"Right!" I said, "Valkasaurus Megazord!"

Me, Ethan, and Conner combined all the main zords and auxiliary zords and shot a giant blast straight at the Zeltrax zord. It fell to the ground, about to explode. Emphasis on about. Suddenly it got right back up and shot us with more electricity. It began to create a tornado to try to pull us in.

"Oh come on!" I complained.

"Guys," Dr. O said, with a hint of sorrow in his voice, "You're gonna have to sacrifice the zords."

We protested, but there was no other choice. However, the pull was too strong and we were getting pulled in.

"You gotta get out of there!" Tommy ordered, "Now!"

We set the zords to self destruct but I came to a realization: we weren't gonna make it out in time unless I did something. So I did the one thing I could do. My control console had taken a beating, so I couldn't eject myself. Conner and Ethan on the other hand...

"Guys..." I said, "Tell Kira I said I'm sorry..."

"Wait, wha-" were the last words I heard them say before I slammed my fist on the eject button and Conner and Ethan both disappeared.

I looked at the Zeltrax zord and back to my zords and whispered, "Goodbye..."

And with that, the zords exploded.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

Trent, Dr. O, Elsa, and I all ran over to where the zords had exploded, looking for any sign of them.

"Where are they?!" I demanded hysterically, looking around.

Soon we saw two familiar figures walking towards us.

"Ethan!" I exclaimed, "Conner!"

We ran over to them and I frowned.

"Guys..." I said, scared to ask, "Where's Stryder?"

They looked down and didn't give me an answer, which was answer enough for me.

"No..." I mumbled, tears starting to come out, "No!"

"He ejected us at the last second," Ethan explained, "He sacrificed himself to save us."

That didn't help my mood as I fell to my knees and sobbed. Suddenly, I thought I heard a weak groan. I looked up and wondered if I had imagined it. But I looked and saw a hand reach out of a nearby pile of rubble.

"Look!" I yelled, running over to the pile.

We ran over and pulled a dirty, bruised, and slightly bleeding Stryder out and he mumbled, "Uhh, everything hurts... Ow..."

I hugged him and he started hugging back.

He managed to get to his feet and say, "Well... Not doing that again."

I wanted to punch him in the arm, but I was too happy to care. Everyone came up to him and gave him a hug, even Elsa. But our happy moment was ruined by an all too familiar voice.

"How touching! But it's not over yet!"

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

We turned and saw Mesogog.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy groaned.

"You have ruined my plans of creating a perfect world. However, I was able to absorb enough Dino Gem energy to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of your final battle!"

And with that he transformed. His head shrunk, his neck grew longer, his arms became shorter, and his feet became more dinosaur like, with three toes with claws. He growled evilly.

"You better step aside Elsa," Tommy warned, "This is gonna get ugly."

She ran off to the side and Dr. O asked us, "Ready for one last battle guys?"

"You bet," I nodded with a smirk.

"Ready!" We all yelled.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!"

"White Ranger! Dino power!"

"HA!"

We all morphed and went into Super Dino Mode.

"Tyranno Power! Ha!"

"Tricera Power! Ha!"

"Ptera Power! Ha!"

"Spino Power! Ha!"

"Brachio Power! Ha!"

"Drago Power! Ha!"

"DINO RANGERS!! HA!!!"

We charged at Mesogog while he fired lasers at us. But by the time we got close, no attacks we hit him with even visually affected him. So we had no choice but to let Conner use his Battlyzer. When he fired, it scored a direct hit. Mesogog flew into some boxes and exploded.

We ran up to him, now out of Super Dino Mode and congratulated him. However, our victory was cut short when Mesogog burst out of the rubble he was under, more ticked off than hurt.

"Unbelievable..." Tommy breathed.

Then Mesogog's form shifted and now there were two Mesogogs in front of us.

"He's replicating!" Conner exclaimed.

"Okay, this just isn't fair," I said.

Mesogog copied himself again, and now there were four Mesogogs in front of us.

"One was bad enough," Ethan said, "Any ideas?"

"I got it," Dr. O said, "We have to use all our powers. It's the only way."

We agreed, crossed our arms, and said, "Power Rangers! I summon the power of the gem! DINO GEMS UNITE!!!"

Light glowed from our morphers and a giant orange T-Rex appeared and with a single chomp, destroyed Mesogog, once and for all.

 **XXX**

Soon afterward, we demorphed against our will, much to our confusion.

"Is everyone okay?" Tommy asked.

"I feel... different," I said, "As weird as that sounds."

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "Like normal again."

"Me too," Kira added.

"It's gone!" Ethan realized, "The power's gone."

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog," Dr. O explained.

"So," Conner put in, looking at his gem, "These are-"

"Just ancient artifacts that would look great in a museum."

Then the last two people I expected to see showed up: Cassidy and Devin.

"Hello Rangers," Cassidy said.

"So you know then?" Conner asked as we walked up.

"Actually," Devin said, "I've kind of already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person."

"This is, like, the greatest thing ever!" Cassidy squealed, hugging Devin, "And we've got it all on tape. A reporter could make a whole career out of this."

"Cassidy," Tommy said, "Do you realize what our lives would be like if that tape gets out?"

"Yes. I do," she said, with a nice smile, "Which is why I'm giving it to you."

She handed over the tape to Dr. O, much to our shock.

"What?" She said, noticing the surprised looks, "You're my friends. It wouldn't be nice to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

"Yup," Devin said proudly, "We're off to the prom."

When they walked away, Kira said, "Finally, I thought those two would never get together."

"And just like that," I said, looking at her with a smile, "It's back to being normal."

"Our life may be normal," Dr. O said, "But trust me. Our lives will never be the same."

 **XXX**

Prom night. Just like I'd thought I'd spend it so far. Without a date and with Ethan, who actually had a date. Apparently it was some girl he met in line at the movies.

Conner walked up with a familiar girl holding his hand.

"Ethan! Stryder!" He said, giving us a high five, "I'm sure you remember Krista?"

"Was she on your list?" I joked, before adding, "Kidding! Yeah, the girl I mentioned in Chapter 17?"

"What?" He asked, looking very confused.

"It's a fourth wall thing," I answered, "Yeah, the tree girl?"

"I guess you could say that," Krista said, then turning to Conner, "I'm gonna get a drink, you want some?"

"Sure."

When she walked away, Ethan looked at him and said, "The tree girl? Seriously?"

"Hey," Conner shrugged, "It's the inside that counts."

"Our little Conner is growing up!" Ethan joked, before they both turned to me.

"So..." Conner said, "Where's Kira?"

"I don't know," I answered, "She doesn't have a date, remember?"

"Wait," Ethan said, surprised, "You mean you didn't ask her to come with you? Why on earth did you not?!"

"Look, I wimped out, okay?" I admitted, "I guess some things never change..."

Then, Dr. O stepped onto the stage and said, "Hey guys! I just wanted to say, we've had an interesting year. We've been through a lot. So let's have fun tonight! And to help us do that, here she is... Kira Ford!"

My eyes widened when the curtains open and Kira and her band began playing. I immediately recognized the song. I had actually helped her work on it and I knew it like the back of my hand. Then she looked at me and motioned me to come up there with her.

I just stared in disbelief and pointed to myself like, "Me?"

She rolled her eyes, as if to say, "Yes you! Now come on!"

So I got up there with her and started to sing with her.

 _You gave me something more_

 _More than I've ever felt before._

 _We could be falling in love,_

 _Oh baby._

 _I won't care what they say,_

 _Or try to put in our way._

 _You and me against the world,_

 _Oh baby._

 _I can picture you and me_

 _More than coming closer..._

 _Just a little more time and,_

 _Just a little less thinking,_

 _Just a little more time is all I need,_

 _Just a little believing,_

 _Just a little more breathing,_

 _Let's give it time._

 _Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh (ooh)_

 _We've faced worse things,_

 _Let's see what fate brings._

 _No one can change my mind,_

 _Oh baby._

 _Let's take this risk_

 _Fly high above it all_

 _Right off my feet you'll whisk_

 _Me and we won't ever fall_

 _Yeah-yeah, Yeah-yeah._

 _I can picture you and me,_

 _More than,_

 _Oh baby,_

 _I can picture you and me,_

 _More than falling together..._

 _Just a little more time and,_

 _Just a little less thinking,_

 _Just a little more time is all I need,_

 _Just a little believing,_

 _Just a little more breathing,_

 _Let's give it time._

 _Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh (ooh)_

 _Give me just a little more time..._

And with that, the song ended and the crowd cheered and whistled. I looked over at Kira who was waving to the crowd.

'Now or never,' I thought.

I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

She jumped in surprise and turned to me. I looked away, no doubt as red as a tomato. I heard the crowd go: Oooooooooh!

"S-Sorry..." I stuttered.

Then, the unexpected happened.

She smiled and said, "You missed."

I turned toward her in shock, "What?"

She then grabbed my face and kissed me full on the lips. I was a bit shocked at first, but then I melted into it. I heard the crowd cheering. When we broke apart, I caught a glimpse of my fellow former Rangers. Tommy had a grin on his face. Conner and Ethan were clapping and cheering. Even Trent was chuckling and clapping.

And it was at that point, I realized that losing my powers wasn't the end.

It was only the beginning.

 **XXX**

 **And... That's a wrap! The Dino Thunder story is officially over! Now to work on the SPD crossover and epilogue. Till next time guys!**


	27. Chapter 24: History

**Chapter 24: History**

 **Stryder's POV**

 **One year after the events of Thunder Struck**

I was practically running to Reefside High School. I haven't seen the guys in so long, I couldn't wait. The only one I've managed to keep in touch with is Kira, which is kind of required since we've been dating since senior prom.

Anyway, I walked down the hallway where Dr. O taught and saw two familiar figures in red and blue.

"Conner!" I yelled, "Ethan!"

They turned and grinned.

"Hey!" Ethan said, giving me a high five, "Stryder!"

"What's up man?" Conner exclaimed, giving me a fist bump.

"Nothing much," I said, "Just trying to apply to college. You?"

"I've been at Reefside Tech," Ethan answered, "The schedule was brutal, but I'm not missing this."

"I've been trying to start a soccer program for kids," Conner said, "Give them someplace fun and safe to go after school. It's been tough raising the money though."

"That sounds cool," I answered, "Have you guys seen Kira?"

"Not yet," Conner admitted, "Excited to see your girlfriend again?"

"Yeah," Ethan put in, "How have things been with the two of you?"

"It's been... Okay," I admitted, "I haven't seen her as much in this past year. Not what I thought it would be, but when your girlfriend is slowly becoming a music star, I guess that's something I'll have deal with for a while."

"I heard she went to New York to try to get a recording contract," Conner said.

"Yep," I said, "And-"

"Try is the key word," a familiar voice said behind us.

We turned a saw Kira walking towards us with a huge smile on her face.

"Kira!" We all said.

She hugged us and pecked me on the cheek.

"So when can we hear your big single?" Ethan asked the former yellow ranger.

"I'm already all over the radio," Kira stated, before rolling her eyes, "Singing the cat litter jingle."

"Weird name, but great song," I said with a smirk and she punched me on the arm, "Ow!"

"Well at least that hasn't changed," Ethan chuckled.

As we were about to walk down the stairs, I suddenly got a strange feeling like I had just been somewhere.

We exchanged glances, and I realized that they felt the same sense of déjà vu. But we shook it off.

"You think Dr Oliver's down there?" Kira asked us.

"Let's go find out," Ethan decided, as me, him, Conner, and Kira walked down the stairs.

 **XXX**

 **Trolololololololololololol! Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm not that mean. Here's what really happened.**

 **XXX**

We disappeared in a flash of light and ended up in a large futuristic lab, and we all stared in confusion.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" I wondered, as I looked around the lab.

"Welcome to the future," A bat-like monster with a glass over his head greeted, which definitely gained our attention, "Now, you will help me destroy the planet!"

We looked behind us and noticed our Dino Gems sitting in a machine for some reason. Conner kicked the bat monster away, before we grabbed our gems.

"Let's get outta here!" Ethan decided, before we ran out.

Once the four of us escaped, we started getting chased by black figures in silver masks.

"Come on, down here!" Conner called, as we ran down some steps only to arrive at a dead end, "Any thoughts on what these things are?"

"They're not Tyrannodrones," Kira noticed, "But they're definitely in the creepy department."

"No kidding," I said, "Foot soldiers are sometimes."

"Any ideas on how to get out of this?" Conner asked.

Ethan just shrugged with a clueless look on his face, "I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it."

The things charged at us and we got into stances before fighting them. As we fought, the four of us discovered that we were able to use our Dino Powers again. Conner fought with his T-Rex Speed, Ethan used his Tricera Skin to battle, Kira used her Ptera Scream, and I cut through them using my Spino Slice.

Once the fight was over, Ethan looked down at one of the things and noticed the circuitry in it.

"It's a robot!" He realized, as he grabbed the leg and showed it to us, "Check out the crazy circuitry! Way advanced."

Suddenly, all of us were blown back by a blast and looked over to see that bat thing standing there.

"Fools!" He laughed, "Do you think you could get away from me that easily?"

"We've run away from a lot worse than you, buddy," Ethan stated, as I glanced at him, confused, "That didn't come out right at all."

"What do you want with us?" I demanded to know, after me and my friends stood up.

"Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy," it explained, as more foot soldiers appeared, "Fight alongside me, and we'll bring down this wretched planet."

Conner rolled his eyes a bit, "Maybe you're suffering from lack of oxygen for being in that punch bowl too long, but in case you didn't notice, we're the good guys."

"Yeah," Kira agreed, "We're not exactly about destroying our own planet."

"I think you'll agree to my way of thinking...with a little persuasion," he threatened, as the we got into fighting stances.

Suddenly, five people wearing gray uniforms with various highlights that were inside a black and white Jeep with a police siren drove over to the scene, before they got out of the car and began fighting the robots, leaving us confused.

It wasn't long until the fight was over, and they regrouped.

"Back off, Broodwing!" The one in red highlights demanded.

"Fly back to where you came from," The one in yellow highlights glared at it.

"SPD, always getting in my way," the monster, Broodwing, growled, before he flew off, "I'm not through with any of you!"

The SPD then glanced over at us, before running up to us.

"Are you guys okay?" Yellow asked us.

"A little confused, but we're okay," I confirmed.

"Broodwing's bad news, but attacking innocent civilians?" Blue shook his head, "That's just low."

"Wait, you've fought that freak before?" Conner asked them.

Red nodded, "Oh yeah, all in a day's work," He said, before pulling out a morpher and opening it, as he showed it to us, "We're Power Rangers, Space Patrol Delta."

"Wait a minute, you can't be the Power Rangers," Kira insisted.

"Why not?" Yellow asked.

"Because we are," Conner stated, as he, Ethan, Kira, and I raised our Dino Bracelets.

 **XXX**

 **Kira's POV**

Later on, we arrived at the SPD Headquarters with the SPD Rangers, who introduced themselves as Jack, Z, Sky, Syd, and Bridge.

"So let me get this straight," Ethan started, "Somehow we've been transported years into the future?"

"And this is your command center where you train elite warriors to become Power Rangers?" I added.

"Plus, Earth is under attack by an army of aliens and robots?" Stryder asked.

Syd, the Pink Ranger, nodded, "That's about it."

"Good to know there are still beautiful girls in the future," Conner grinned to himself, as he stared at Syd.

"Will you give it a rest already? I mean, you're already dating Krista," I reminded the red ranger, giving him a little nudge, "Besides, we have to focus."

Eventually, all of us walked into the main room of the SPD Headquarters.

"Okay, not that I'm complaining, but our command center was a cave under our teacher's house," Ethan stated, looking around the room.

Conner then noticed dog-like man and a cat-like woman walk over.

"No, that's okay. He's our commander," Jack told Conner, "Anubis Cruger, and our lovely technical expert, Kat Manx."

"Ehh," Stryder said, "I've seen weirder."

"Welcome to our base, rangers," Cruger greeted.

"Uh, he's a dog," I noticed, looking over at Bridge, the Green Ranger.

The four of us then looked at the employees, noticing how all of them were aliens.

"Aliens and humans live in harmony here," Kat explained.

"Well, for the most part," Sky added, "Broodwing is after them."

"I can see why," Kat said, as some clips of us played on a monitor, "The archive says that the Dino Rangers faced off some of the most treacherous villains in all of history."

Stryder grinned as he watched the monitor, "Ah, memories."

"That was years ago," Jack stated, before looking at us, "What I don't get is how did you guys get here?"

"Well, some things are fuzzy, but we were at the reunion at Reefside High," Ethan remembered.

"I'm sure Broodwing went through a lot of expense to bring you here," Cruger realized, "He won't give up on you so easily."

"We'll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble," Conner volunteered.

Z scoffed slightly and shook her head.

"You haven't met Broodwing's boss, Grumm," She pointed out, "He's as nasty as they get."

"Trust me, Mesogog was pretty nasty too," Stryder stated.

"Yeah, bring it on," I agreed, "We're rangers, we can deal with it."

"Correction, you were rangers," Sky informed us, "We've been specially trained take on Grumm's army."

"And no offense, but fighting dinosaurs is so over," Syd added, receiving an odd look from me.

"Weren't you guys ever taught to respect your elders?" Ethan protested.

"We just don't want you guys to get into anymore trouble," Jack insisted, "We have enough problems to deal with."

Suddenly, an alarm went off and showed another attack in the city.

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out," Cruger told us.

"Just cause we're not rangers anymore doesn't mean we can't fight!" Conner insisted.

"Okay you guys chill until we get back," Jack said, ignoring us as we were starting to get annoyed, before he pulled out his morpher from his belt, "Ready?"

Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd grabbed their own morphers and raised them, "Ready!"

"SPD Emergency!"

 **XXX**

A little bit later, Conner, Ethan, Stryder, and I were still stuck at the SPD Headquarters.

"I could be wrong, but they look like they're in a lot of trouble," I noticed, watching the SPD Rangers' battle on the monitors.

"They've never encountered this many troops at once," Cruger stated.

"Clearly you haven't seen what ranger teams can do when they team up," Stryder said, looking up at Cruger.

Conner turned around and faced Cruger, "You gotta let us in on this."

"No, I won't put your lives in danger," Cruger refused, "If anything happens to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic."

"Well if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyway," Stryder pointed out.

Another image appeared on the screen of a giant monster appearing in the city.

"I see some things never change," Ethan muttered.

"I wish we still had the Dino Zords," I sighed.

"Get Special Ranger Omega to the scene," Cruger instructed to Kat, before looking down at us again, "This is not your battle. I'll help the others. You are to stay here, and that's an order!"

Conner rolled his eyes, before Cruger got out his own morpher.

"SPD Emergency!"

"SPD Shadow!"

 **XXX**

We continued to watch the battle from the SPD Headquarters.

"Let me guess, that's Grumm?" Ethan assumed, looking at the large red-eyed monster on the monitors.

"That's it," Conner shook his head. "I say it's time to get prehistoric on Grumm and his goons."

"Cruger ordered us to stay here," I reminded him.

"I don't care what happens in the past or future," Conner insisted, "All I know is that the others need us now."

"I'm in," Stryder said with his trademark smirk.

"Let's do this," Ethan decided.

"Right," I nodded.

Before any of us could leave, Kat interrupted.

"Before you go out there, at least go prepared," She told us, before holding out her hand, "Give me your Dino Gems."

We exchanged glances, before removing our bracelets and handing them to Kat.

 **XXX**

 **Stryder's POV**

We arrived just in time to see the SPD Rangers demorph from exhaustion and regroup with each other.

"At last, no more Power Rangers," Grumm growled, just as the we ran over.

"Think again, bone-head," Conner told Grumm, as we stepped forward.

"This is not a good idea," Jack shook his head.

"Get out of here!" Z demanded.

Sky nodded, "You have no idea how much power Grumm has."

"Well then it's a good thing we brought a little power of our own," I smirked slightly, as me and my friends raised our Dino Morphers.

"Kat's the coolest," Ethan stated with a small grin, "She pulled out morphers up from the archives and regenerated them."

"Don't get mad at us, Commander," Kira said, looking at Cruger, "You would've done the same thing."

"You have a point," Cruger accepted, "Now let's show Grumm what we can do together. Power Rangers, Suit Up!"

We all nodded, before we got in a line.

"Power Rangers," Jack started, as he and his teammates pulled out their morphers, "You guys ready?!"

"Ready!" All the us nodded, as we raised our morphers too.

"Dino Thunder,"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Power Up, Ha!"

In a flash of light, we morphed into our suits.

"Super Dino Mode!" my team cried, as spikes appeared on our suits.

"SWAT Mode!" The SPD Rangers called, as they gained new armor.

As the we got ready, an explosion went off behind us.

'Seriously!' I thought, 'Where do those come from?'

"Attack!" Grumm ordered, as his army charged first.

"Okay everybody, let's give it all we got," Jack said, as he stepped forward, "Together, we can do it!"

"Yeah!" We nodded, before all of us flipped into action.

Conner, Jack, and I were running together and avoiding several blasts from the Krybots, while Cruger drove the SWAT Truck behind us. Using the Thundermax Lasers and Delta Enforcer, Conner, Jack, and I were able to shoot down some of the Krybots.

Jack avoided some hits before he flipped onto the ground and shot several Krybots. Once he was back on his feet, Jack shot down one of the Orange Head Krybots too. Conner and I rolled over and continued to use our Thundermax Lasers to shoot some more Krybots, and kicked a few down too. Cruger used the SWAT Truck to finish off the rest of the Krybots by activating the lasers and shooting them down.

Grumm growled, as he rode over on his motorcycle and avoided the lasers Cruger shot at him.

"You're mine, Cruger!" He yelled, as he jumped off his motorcycle and onto the SWAT Truck, where he and Cruger fought each other.

"Get of my truck!" Cruger demanded after a short moment, before he slashed Grumm and knocked him off.

Grumm rolled on the ground and stood up, before he spotted Conner, Jack, and I charging, so he shot a large laser at us, but we avoided it and were able to shoot down Grumm.

"Nice work!" Jack commented.

"You too," Conner agreed.

It wasn't long until all of us regrouped.

"Good job, rangers," Cruger told them, before facing his own rangers, "We can handle it here. The Omega Ranger needs your help."

"Let's go, B-Squad," Jack nodded, before he and his teammates left.

We and Cruger continued to fight the remaining Krybots, and eventually won.

"Cruger, using rangers from the past may have won this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store!" Grumm glared at Cruger.

"Let's put it together!" Conner exclaimed, as we combined our weapons.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" My team cried, as we supported our weapon.

"Fire!" Conner commanded, before they fired their weapon in Grumm, who staggered back and disappeared.

"Gather around, rangers," Cruger called, as the SPD Rangers returned. "Conner, Jack, Ethan, Sky, Kira, Z, Syd, Bridge, Stryder, and Sam, that was great teamwork!"

Conner and Jack high-fived each other and nodded. "Yeah!"

 **XXX**

Eventually, both our teams demorphed and returned to the SPD Headquarters.

"I still think you need us here to deal with Grumm," I insisted.

"Right," Ethan nodded, "He's gonna be madder than ever."

"And what about Broodwing?" Kira added, "He's still flapping out and about somewhere."

"It's obvious we should stay," Conner decided, before smiling at Syd, "We work great together."

Syd rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, but I don't date older guys," She said with an amused smile.

"We appreciate your offer to stay, rangers, but that's not possible," Cruger stated.

"Besides, Kira, if you don't get back, you'll never start your recording career," Z pointed out.

Kira raised her eyebrows, "My recording career?"

"Of course! You become a huge singing sensation," Syd told Kira, who smiled, "I grew up listening to your songs."

"Nice," I complimented, clapping her on the shoulder.

"And everybody knows about the Conner McKnight Soccer Camps," Sky added, "They're all over the country."

Conner's eyes widened.

"For real?" He asked, "Wow!"

"Plus, Ethan, you have to go back," Bridge insisted, "You developed some software we still use here at SPD."

"You mean I'm a genius?" Ethan asked, a slow grin appearing on his face, "Sweet."

"What about me?" I asked.

"Let's just say you follow in your foster dad's footsteps," Jack said mysteriously.

"Seriously?" I sighed, "Freaking nonsensical foreshadowing..."

But we still just smiled at our futures, before paying attention to Cruger again.

"Your lives as rangers have made a difference," Cruger started, "But you all go on to live exciting significant lives after you hang up your helmets," He finished, as the four of us smiled again.

"I think we're ready to go back, Commander," Conner accepted.

"Your courage and dedication will live on in Ranger Legend," Cruger stated, "Thank you all."

"Goodbye, Dino Rangers," Kat told us, "Your memory of us will be erased, but we won't forget you," She added, before activating the device and sending us back to the past, "Thank you."

 **XXX**

At Reefside High School, as we were about to walk down the stairs, I suddenly got a strange feeling like I had just been somewhere.

We exchanged glances, and I realized that they felt the same sense of déjà vu. But we shook it off.

"You think Dr Oliver's down there?" Kira asked us.

"Let's go find out," Ethan decided, as me, him, Conner, and Kira walked down the stairs.

 **XXX**

 **It's over! I can't believe that I finished this story in just a month. Oh well. On to the epilogue! Till next time guys!**


	28. Chapter 25: Epilogue

**Chapter 25: Epilogue**

 **Stryder's POV**

 **Two years after the events of History**

Ever since the high school reunion, I haven't seen that much of Kira. We're still dating, but I don't know how much longer this long distance relationship is gonna last. I got accepted into a college and I moved to that city. After four years, I graduated (not the best grades, but good enough) and was now looking for a job and place to stay.

Luckily, I found both at the same place. Only thing was, I also heard certain rumors about this place, and I got confirmation from this guy who knows a guy who teaches martial arts and the owner of the restaurant is also a martial arts master. So I decided to go and see for myself.

I walked in and there was a guy, probably no older than Dr. O, at the counter. I walked over to him. This is how the conversation went:

"Welcome! Can I take your order?"

"Actually, I'm looking for something different."

"Really now? Like what?"

"A job. And also..."

I leaned over and whispered, "I've also had confirmation that the owner is a martial arts teacher."

The guy chuckled and whispered back, "Well, I'm the owner. Tell you what. If I give you this job and teach you, you don't tell anyone I'm a martial arts master. Also, I have extra rooms upstairs so you could stay in one of those. How does that sound?"

I smirked and nodded, "Deal."

He held out his hand and I shook it.

Then he said, "Name's RJ. What's your's?"

"Stryder. Stryder Oliver."

"Well then, welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, Stryder."

 **XXX**

 **Yep! This epilogue is actually a teaser for a sequel. But that won't be happening for a while. I'm working on another fanfic and when I finish that, I'll work on the sequel: Jungle Fury: The Orange Ranger. Till next time guys!**


End file.
